Pretty Lady
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Summary: Rukia debe volver al Clan Kuchiki ya que ellos le deben dar una noticia muy importante que cambiara su propio destino.Deberá aprender a ser femenina a como de lugar para no deshonrar a la familia ¿Lo lograra?. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno. Sorpresa

Era un hermoso día soleado y como todas las mañanas una joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente debajo de sus sabanas con estampados de Chappy el conejo que tanto admiraba. Al rato sonó el bendito despertador indicándole que era la hora de levantarse, sin abrir los ojos y el cabello todo desparramado tomo el despertador entre sus manos para luego dar un enorme bostezo el cual fue interrumpido al ver la hora que era.

―Que?.―Grito al ver que ya eran mas de las doce.―Voy a llegar tarde, Diablos!

Luego de apagar el endemoniado despertador se fue corriendo al baño a darse una buena ducha y así poder despejarse un poco, luego de unos minutos peleándose con su cabello se dirigió a su armario y se puso lo primero que encontró, un short y una camisa de color violeta la cual resaltaba sus bonitos y grandes ojos, luego se retoco un poco el maquillaje, no era muy buena maquillandose ya que siempre su mejor amiga y compañera de piso Riruka lo hacia por ella pero en ese momento no se encontraba, ya que estaba trabajando en su amada galería de arte, las dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas gracias a su amor por las pinturas.

Rukia era una joven artista y aunque no lo quisiera presumir pero sus pinturas eran las mejores de toda Karakura es mas algunas ya las había vendido cobrando una gran parte, pero ella no lo hacia por el dinero ella amaba pintar y expresarse a través de sus pinturas pero lo que mas amaba era dibujar aquellos conejos que tanto adoraba, pero sabia perfectamente que no todos compartían su favoritismo por aquellos criaturas de esponjoso cabello.

Apretó el botón de la contestadora para checar sus mensajes y se sorprendió al oír aquella voz que en secreto tanto amaba.

―Oye Rukia...espero no te hallas olvidado de nuestra cita de hoy eh?.―Dijo una voz burlona.―No llegues tarde tengo algo importante que decirte.

Shiba Kaien había sido su compañero en el instituto de bellas Artes, a pesar de que ella era algo tímida, el al primer día de conocerla la había ayudado a integrarse es mas no se había apartado de ella por nada se había adherido a ella como una pulga a un perro y eso la hizo sentir muy feliz, tener un amigo en aquella ciudad la cual desconocía era algo tranquilizante pero al pasar los años aquel sentimiento de ''amistad'' que sentía por aquel guapo joven de ojos verdes se transformo en un amor oculto.

Luego de mirarse por ultima vez en el espejo se dijo.

―Vamos Rukia tu puedes.―Se dijo con una enorme sonrisa.―Hoy es el día, por fin le dirás sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos.―Se dijo Rukia, mientras Imágenes de una boda e hijos correteando un jardín lleno de conejos, se formaban en su pequeña cabecita.―Sera perfecto!

Tomo su bolso y salio de su habitación, pero caminando por el pasillo escucho unas voces desconocidas que hablaban muy bajito y provenían de la sala ''Acaso serian ladrones?'' pensó Rukia mientras con temor tomaba lo primero que encontraba a la vista y con valentía corrió a averiguar quienes eran.

―SALGAN DE MI CASA!.―Grito atemorizada al ver tres hombres parados con trajes negros y caras poco amigables, parecían Yakuzas.―T-tengo una...un...―Miro nerviosa el objeto contundente con el cual pretendía amenazarlos.― UN PLUMERO! ―Les amenazo con ello como si fuera una espada.―Los tres hombres la miraron con indiferencia.―

―Rukia baja ese plumero te puedes hacer daño.―Dijo una suave pero familiar voz desde la cocina.―

Rukia conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba así que con rapidez corrió hacia la cocina, al verla con aquel delantal preparando el te, hizo que en su cara de preocupación se tornara en una muy alegre por ver de nuevo a su madre.

―Q-que haces aquí? ―Pregunto sorprendida, ya que sus padres no eran de darle visitas imprevistas.―

Hisana le miro cruzándose de brazos.―Yo estoy muy bien y tu? ―Le soltó con sarcasmo, mientras llenaba una charola con tacitas llenas de té.―

―L-lo siento.―Dijo apenada Rukia, mientras la ayudaba a llevar la tetera hacia la mesa.―

Hisana coloco cada tacita en su respectivo lugar y con una cálida sonrisa a sus guardaespaldas dijo.―Hora del té beban.―Provocando el sonrojo de los mismos, no obstante Rukia miraba con algo de envidia como su madre era tan delicada y ella tan torpe.―

―Donde esta papa? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, pero su pregunta quedo en el aire al ver como por la puerta entraba Byakuya con el semblante serio y en su mano el periódico.―

―Como puede ser que en esta ciudad no vendan un periódico como la gente.―Se quejo mientras arrojaba el diario en la mesa.―

Hisana se acerco a el y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.―Querido tranquilízate, recuerda tu salud.―Le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual el le correspondió amablemente ya que era su debilidad.―

―Lo bueno es que esta sera la ultima vez que visitemos esta desagradable ciudad.

Rukia se quedo tildada ante lo dicho, de que estaban hablando? acaso no la volverían a ver?

―Rukia hemos venido por ti.―Le dijo Hisana sin dejar de sonreír, ya que volver a ver a su hija le llenaba de dicha.―

―Q-que? ―Pregunto sorprendida, como que venían por ella? acaso no la habían dejado independizarse? ver el mundo y a hora eso?.―

Byakuya con su característico semblante serio se acercó a su pequeña hija, la cual ante el se sentía algo intimidada debido a la altura, y le dijo.―Volverás con nosotros al Clan Kuchiki.

Rukia entreabrió los ojos sorprendida, dejando escapar de sus labios un sonoro.―QUE?

* * *

No obstante a lo lejos, en una pequeña cafetería muy Moe ya que tenia unas bellisimas Maid y sirvientes con orejas de conejos atendiendo el local, ese sitio era el mas amado por la morena de baja estatura y amante de los conejos. En una mesa un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos verdes agua se encontraba mirando su reloj con impaciencia sin percatarse como muchas jovencitas lo miraban sonrojadas debido a su atrayente físico, hoy tenia algo importante que confesarle a su pequeña amiga,los nervios lo estaban volviendo loco y ella no se dignaba a llegar.

―Rukia donde estas?.―Decía al escuchar que no respondía a sus llamadas.―

_Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos. Comienzo

Era un día perfecto para una confesión, pero como si el destino no lo quisiera a hora se encontraba muy lejos de hacerlo. Rukia se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del avión ''VIP'' de los Kuchiki con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados en modo de berrinche, tanto había esperado ese día, con lo que tanto le había costado armarse de valor y a hora que se había decidido a decirle a Kaien sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos no podía hacerlo, Por que? nada mas y nada menos por que a hora se encontraba de regreso a Corea -Su antiguo hogar- para arreglar unos asuntos familiares los cuales sus -Perfectos padres- no quisieron contarle por mas que les preguntara, ellos solo le habían dicho -Que todo lo sabría al llegar al Clan Kuchiki y que según ellos era algo de suma importancia- que sería tan importante como para interferir con su perfecta declaración de amor?

Pero se consolaba con la idea de que cuando todo se solucionara, podría regresar tranquila a Karakura y por fin hacerle frente a Kaien.

Eso pensaba mientras veía despreocupada las nubes y el cielo azulado, sin pensar que el destino tenia preparada una sorpresa para ella.

Luego de largas horas de vuelo, por fin habían llegado a destino, la morena lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue mirar por la pequeña ventanilla del avión asombrándose con lo que sus ojos veían, ya que desde lo alto se podía apreciar las hermosas playas y el amanecer que iluminaba el agua cristalina haciéndola ver tan exquisita, no estaría mal dar una vuelta por hay pensó Rukia con una sonrisa. El avión aterrizo y su padre junto con su madre le hicieron un ademán de que los siguiera, al bajar noto que les esperaba una reluciente y elegante limusina acompañada de un chófer el cual con una sonrisa les abrió la puerta, para luego llevarlos a su destino inminente.

* * *

Un hombre de chaqueta y corbata se encontraba mirando las bellas y extravagantes pinturas que se exponían en aquella pequeña y no tan concurrida galería de arte, donde una joven de cabello rosado y con coletas le mirada curiosa ya que hace varias horas que ningún ser humano se había dignado a entrar y eso la ponía algo de mal humor, Acaso el seria un cliente? Sus ojos brillaron de alegría ante aquella idea.

―Puedo ayudarlo en algo? ―Pregunto Riruka con una sonrisa amable, la cual se desvaneció al ver de quien se trataba.― A eres tu Kaien...―Dijo algo desanimada.―

―Y por esa actitud es que no tienes clientes. ―Le respondió como burla, recibiendo un codazo departe de la pelirosa.― Oye eso duele!

―Para tu información si tenemos clientes.―Dijo muy orgullosa.― Es mas las pinturas de Rukia han sido las mas vendidas.

Kaien le miro sorprendido con una ceja levantada. ―Enserio? puedo verlas? ―Pregunto curioso, quería saber que tan buena era Rukia pintando y si había dejado atrás su insana obsesión de retratar conejos.―

Riruka le miro con una sonrisa y lo llevo asta un área donde solo estaban expuestas las pinturas de la ojivioleta. Durante nos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio Riruka mirada maravillada todas las pinturas, no obstante Kaien miraba todo aquello con una gotita en la frente, sin dudas su amiga no había dejado atrás su obsesión por aquellas criaturas de esponjoso cabello.

En las pinturas se podía apreciar que en la mayoría había conejos, CONEJOS! retratados de manera épica, había conejos jugando al poker, el conejo grito, la Mona Lisa conejo, conejos en la ultima cena, pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención era que en todas salía un conejo con sombrero y con unos profundos ojos marrones.

―Por que en todas sale este conejo? ―Pregunto Kaien señalándolo, recibiendo solo una mueca como respuesta.―

Riruka le miro curiosa.―Oe por que viniste?.―Pregunto con una ceja levantada, ya que Kaien nunca venia a ese lugar.―

Kaien se rasco la nuca de manera graciosa y dijo.―No has visto a Rukia? ayer había quedado con ella y no vino.

Riruka suspiro y bajo la mirada preocupada.―Yo tan poco la eh visto, como sabrás vivo con ella...pero desapareció la llame a su teléfono y no contesta... Y SI...―Dijo entre abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada.―

―Y si? que? ―Dijo Kaien preocupado.―

―Y SI LA SECUESTRARON LOS OVNIS? ―Dijo con tono preocupada mientras miraba al aire.―

Kaien le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, aveces la imaginación de esa chica si que se extralimitaba.―Estoy seguro de que eso seria lo menos probable.

―Oye! ―Exclamo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.―

―Tsk, debo irme a trabajar, cualquier cosa que sepas de Rukia llámame por favor.―Dijo Kaien amablemente, mientras se iba de allí a toda prisa.―

Riruka se quedo sola ahí para viendo como aquel morocho que su enana amiga tanto amaba desaparecía, Rukia donde te metiste? si vieras lo preocupado que esta Kaien por ti, de seguro te podrías tan feliz.

* * *

Habían llegado al clan Kuchiki donde todos y cada uno de los sirvientes del lugar los esperaban ansiosos y al verlos una reverencia hicieron, eso si que era algo incomodo pensó Rukia mientras seguía a sus padres desde atrás. Desde que era pequeña que no se había acostumbrado a aquello y aunque antes eso le hacia sentir como si fuera una princesa con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba sentirse mas que aquellas personas que servían en la casa noble.

Siempre sentía que no encajaba en aquel lugar, mi madre era una mujer de tacto suave y delicada, mi padre era un hombre orgulloso y elegante en cambio yo era torpe y algo desaliñada como podía ser una Kuchiki? No sera que en el parto se habían equivocado de bebe y me habían puesto por accidente?. Podría haber seguido con sus fantasiosa Imaginación si no fuera por que la voz de su padre la saco de su trance.

―Rukia nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes con Ginrei-sama.―Le informo Byakuya con su típico semblante serio.―

―E-esta bien.―Dije algo dudosa, que mierda estaba pasando?, Acaso algo había sucedido?.―

―Quedate aquí y no te metas en problemas.―Le pidió Hisana como si fuera una niña pequeña, por que así era como la veía ante sus ojos.―

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza viendo como mis padres subían aquella larga y elegante escalera, la cual tenia una hermosa alfombra color rubí y que los dirigía hacia el estudio donde seguramente estaría Ginrei-sama esperándolos ansiosamente.

Aquella mansión era inmensa y elegante, asta creo que podrían vivir como cincuenta familias cómodamente allí era una exageración que solo viviera allí Ginreí-Sama, acaso no le daría miedo? pensé mientras veía las pinturas de los antiguos Clanes Kuchiki algunas eran muy sombrías debido a la época, mire cada una con suma atención asta que llegue a la ultima donde salía mi padre y mi madre juntos estaban muy bien retratados cualquiera que mirara no pensaría que aquello era una pintura si no una fotografía, habían captado bien todos sus rasgos y es mas se podía ver claramente en sus ojos el profundo amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Acaso Kaien algún día me vería de esa manera?.

Saque ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no era momento de ponerme nostálgica y pase mi mirada a la siguiente pintura pero había algo extraño en ella solo estaba el marco, estaba vació?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estudio un profundo silencio se había apoderado de el, el estudio era donde la mayoría de las veces Ginrei-sama se encargaba de sus inversiones o problemas y este no sería una excepción, enfrente de el se encontraban Byakuya e Hisana con el semblante serio y algo nerviosos por su repentino llamado.

El cuarto estaba decorado con unos toques orientales era algo simple y no muy ostentoso, el cuarto estaba separado por Shoji que permitían que la luz del sol entrara sin problemas iluminando toda la habitación, en el centro había una pequeña y baja mesa donde estaba preparado el té, en suelo habían tatamis y unos cojines donde se encontraban sentados sus invitados muy cómodamente.

―Ginrei-Sama.―Dijo Byakuya con una reverencia.―Podemos saber a que se debe esta repentina Invitación?.―Pregunto sintiendo que algo no iba bien, ya que Ginrei-Sama no era de invitarlos sin anticipación.―

Ginrei no era un hombre de dar muchos rodeos, así que luego de tomar un trago de té levanto la mirada y dijo.

―Encontré el hombre adecuado para Rukia.

Continuara...

* * *

**Korra-Mako :** Gracias por leer el Fic, en el próximo aparecerá nuestro querido Ichigo.

**Netsu-Rukia :** Gracias por leerlo, alguien tenia que sufrir jaja.

Gracias por leer la Historia, espero que todo este en orden lo pase con el corrector ortográfico

pero siempre la pagina me cambia o me junta las las palabras tss TROLLS!

espero sus mensajes o si no no escribo mas (Me voy lloriqueando como Isshin).


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres. Propuesta

Byakuya se quedo petrificado por primera vez en su vida estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que su abuelo ya hubiera puesto las cartas sobre el asunto del compromiso de Rukia, Acaso no era algo muy repentino? ella tan solo tiene dieciocho! DIOS es muy joven para comprometerse y casarse.

―A que se refiere con que encontró el hombre adecuado para mi hija?.―Pregunto Hisana armada de valor, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hija le era de importancia.―

La voz de su amada esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos poniéndolo nervioso, a hora que recordaba no le había contado del trato que había hecho con su abuelo para que lo dejaran casarse con ella, solo habría que esperar que no se enfadara mucho con el y le comprendiera, que si no lo hacia no se habrían casado ni formado esa hermosa y pequeña familia.

El anciano miro atentamente a la mujer que tenia enfrente, arrugo el ceño sorprendido y miro a su nieto.

―Tantos años pasaron y todavía no se lo has contado.―Le dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, viendo como su nieto bajaba la mirada y la morena le miraba extrañada.― Déjame que te cuente una historia.

Hisana le miro atenta esperando que se explicara.

―Había una vez.―Contaba mientras le servía una taza de té humeante― Un muchacho soñador e ingenuo cabe decir que tan bien era algo rebelde con su pobre y anciano abuelo.―Se hizo el inocente mientras se pasaba un delicado pañuelo por los ojos con fingido llanto, mientras veía como Hisana le lanzaba una mirada regañante a Byakuya, como podía ser así con su abuelo si era tan amable? pensaba.― Este muchacho estaba enamorado de una mujer a la cual solo le interesaba su dinero y poder social.

Pov, Byakuya.

Esa mujer era Matsumoto Rangiku, era una mujer de muy esbelto cuerpo muy bella por fuera pero por dentro solo era una atrapadora de hombres como el, y el solo había sido un idiota al creer que ella le amaba. Gracias a a Ginrei-sama me había enterado de sus verdaderas intenciones y es algo de lo que le estoy muy agradecido si no a hora estaría en la desdicha cegado por las artimañas de una mujer egoísta y avariciosa, en cambio estoy con una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Hisana escuchaba atenta a todo lo que Ginrei-sama le contaba, intentando que sus pequeños celos no se hicieran muy presente, es que no todos los días te cuentan sobre las ex de tu marido como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero al escuchar que aquella mujer solo había sido una caza fortunas se sintió algo mejor pero en parte algo triste seguramente aquello le había dolido a Byakuya, pensó mientras tomaba la mano de su marido y la acariciaba con amor.

―Pero luego te conoció a ti Hisana-san.―Le dijo Ginrei con una sonrisa.― Y estoy agradecido de que lo ames a el y no a su posición social.―Hisana se ruborizo.― Pero al no ser de un estatus social elevado no podía permitir aquel compromiso ya que el Clan no lo permitía ―Sonriendo.― Así que un día mi nieto me enfrento y me pidió que los dejara casarse en ese momento comprendí que te amaba de verdad que eras la indicada para el.―Byakuya e Hisana se miraron apenados.― Pero con una condición.

―Cual condición? ―Interrumpió Hisana nerviosa por tanta información.―

―Que cuando tuvieran su primer hijo el que elegiría su pareja sería yo. ―Finalizo mirándolos serio, no esperaba su aprobación igual lo haría .―

Hisana se quedo perpleja, como podían hacer aquello sin consultarle antes? es mas acaso no saben que el amor es algo que no se elije?

―Que? como pueden hacer eso sin consultármelo? ―Dijo indignada, cruzándose de brazos.―

―No te preocupes Hisana, si Ginrei-sama lo eligió debe de tener buenas intenciones.―Le comento Byakuya tratando de tranquilizarla, la verdad la idea de que su única hija se comprometiera le era algo difícil de asumir pero debía mantener la compostura por a hora.―

―Y las tiene, no lo habría elegido si fuera lo contrario no quiero que...―Una fuerte e incontrolable tos le invadió, Byakuya e Hisana se acercaron preocupados mientras que le servían algo de agua.―Ya, ya estoy bien.―Dijo tomando algo de agua y prosiguió.― No quiero que sufra lo que mi nieto sufrió a causa de personas avariciosas.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Rukia se encontraba paseando por el enorme jardín, viendo y oliendo las hermosas flores que habían en el, todo era precioso habían Rosas,Carmelias,Flores de ciruelo y melocotónpero lo que mas le había fascinado era el anorme arbol de flores de Sakura que había en el jardín y debajo de el había una enorme fuente que escupía agua y en ella habíamuchos peces japoneses de diferentes tamaños y colores pero había uno que capto laatención de la morena era completa mente dorado ''Y según había oído de su amiga los peces dorados daban suerte en el amor si los tocabas'', la morena ante su curiosidadtrato de tocarlo pero cuando mas se acercaba el pececito mas al fondo se alejaba, pero como incentivo se dijo ''Esto lo are por Kaien'' así que con mucho esfuerzo y sin medir lasconsecuencias se estiro lo mas que podía asta quedar en puntillas logrando por fin su cometido había acariciado aquel pecesito pero cuando intento hacerse hacia atrástermino por caerse de lleno en la fuente asustando a todos los peces que habían en el.

―No! no se suponía que esto debía pasarme.―Se regaño, mientras los peces nadabanencima de ella.―DIABLOS! a hora que are? ―Si sus padres la vieran así de seguro la regañarían y se sentirían avergonzados, es mas si Ginrei-sama la viera así que pensaría?. ―

―Ese no es el bocavularío adecuado para una señorita.―Dijo una voz autoritaria a sus espaldas.―

Rukia se dio la vuelta muy enfadada, ¿Quien carajo le dice que no es una señorita? lo miro de abajo a arriba al parecer era alto y tenia un traje elegante ''Seguro era otro estirado'' siguió subiendo la mirada notando el singular color de cabello que tenía ''Naranja?''. ―Quien diablos eres tu?.―Le pregunto mientras se paraba en la fuente a la defensiva e intentaba salir.―

* * *

―Entiendo.―Le respondió Hisana, lo menos que quería es que su hija sufriera y se casara con alguien que solo la quisiera por su dinero y no por amor, Byakuya compartía la misma preocupación no quería que su hija sufriera lo mismo que en el pasado el sufrió.―

―Entonces espero que puedan comprender que Rukia debe vivir aquí asta que se comporte como una verdadera señorita.

Hisana le miro sorprendida que es lo que quería decir con eso?

―Me parece perfecto.―Respondió Byakuya sin objeción alguna, ya que sabia que su hija debía ser mas femenina y elegante como su madre.―

―N-no entiendo que es lo que quiere decir? ―Dijo Hisana preocupada.―

―Rukia se vera implicada en fiestas elegantes y debe saber como comportarse en diversas situaciones...―Carraspeo un poco la garganta para aclarar su voz.― Por ende contrate a un profesor que le enseñara todo lo referido a etiqueta y el refinamiento.

La morena le miro sorprendida, si que lo tenia todo preparado...pero convertir a su pequeña hija en una señorita tal vez no seria algo sencillo ''Solo espero que aquel profesor tenga suficiente paciencia para tratar con ella''.

―Podremos conocerlo? ―Pregunto tímidamente.―

―Por supuesto, por eso los llame para presentaros.―Dijo con una semi sonrisa cosa que no agrado mucho a Byakuya.―

''Que estaría tramando'' se pregunto Byakuya y tomo un sorbo de té.―Cual es su nombre?

―Su nombre es Ichigo.

* * *

―Que descortés e sido.―Dijo sonriendo de lado dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos ''Lo cual lo hacia ver sexy'', mientras que de apoco se acercaba hacia la morena poniéndola nerviosa.―Mi nombre es Ichigo.―Le dijo con voz suave mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con delicadeza, provocando que la morena se sonrojara.―Mucho gusto.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro. Fantasma?

Rukia le miro con desconfianza _''Era extraño es mas su cabellera se le hacía familiar''_ quito algo arisca su mano de el_ ''Quien se creía que era? como se atrevía a besarla, aunque solo fue un beso en la mano...por que sentía que sus mejillas ardían?''_ solo esperaba que el no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero como si los dioses hubieran hecho caso omiso a sus plegarias...

-Por que esta tan sonrojada? -Pregunto el peli naranja mientras la miraba extrañado.-

-N-no estoy s-sonrojada!.-Le grito Rukia algo enfadada por ser descubierta pero su maldito tartamudeo se hizo presente, eso siempre le sucedía cuando se ponía nerviosa.-

Ichigo le miro con una mueca, le hacía gracias verla así.

-Acaso no tendrá fiebre? -Dijo educadamente fingiendo preocupación colocando su mano en la frente de la morena, logrando que su sonrojo solo aumentara mas y corriera el rostro para no mirarlo.-Déjeme que le ayude a salir de aquí.-Refiriéndose a la fuente.-

-Tsk no necesito ayuda.-Dijo arrogante la morena, siempre había sido algo orgullosa bueno los Kuchiki lo eran por naturaleza, pero el naranjito no le hizo caso y la alzo como si fuera una muñeca sacándola del estanque.-

-No debería ser tan arrogante, así jamas se casara.-Le dijo con tono burlón sin soltarla, por alguna razón le era divertido molestarla.-

Rukia forcejeaba para que le bajara, dándole golpes en la espalda y echándole maldiciones cosa que solo le causaba gracia al peli naranja, pero su risa se detuvo al sentir como la enana le mordía el hombro logran por fin su cometido.

-Arg!.-Grito adolorido- Que te crees? vampira?

Rukia solo lo ignoro mientras escupía en el suelo y hacia muecas de asco.

-Waf! que loción usas? -Se quejo Rukia mientras sacaba la lengua.-Es muy fuerte se me pego en da ledgua.-Seguía quejándose mientras se pasaba la lengua por la mano- Acaso quieres ahuyentar a las mujeres?

Ichigo ignoro su comentario y se la devolvió.

-Y usted que hacía en el estanque? acaso se creía sirena? -Le soltó con tono burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos, viendo como la morena se ponía roja de la furia y la vergüenza.-

-Que hacía o que no hacía eso no te incumbe.-Le dijo irritada mientras retorcía su ropa para que el agua saliera, estaba completamente empapada a hora que aria? pensó preocupada.-

El peli naranja al ver su semblante preocupado le dijo.-Lo mejor sería que se cambiara a menos que quiera pescar un resfriado.

-Enserio? tsk como no se me ocurrió antes.-Dándose golpecitos en la frente.-A cierto por que no tengo con que.-Le soltó con sarcasmo, tsk quien se creía ese estirado dándole consejos tan obvios?.-

Ichigo le miro con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar ignorándola dejándola atrás, mientras que la morena le miraba curiosa ¿Acaso se había ofendido?.

-¿Acaso no piensa seguirme? -Dijo sin voltearse, sorprendiendo a la morena.-

-Tsk, por que lo aria.

Ichigo giro su cabeza para verla y con un sonrisa de costado le dijo.-Por que tal vez tenga la solución a su problema.

La morena se quedo estática acaso sería buena idea ir con aquel hombre tan irritable? aunque ser retada por sus padres o Ginrei-sama no sonaba muy tentador, tan poco resfriarse por ser tan cabeza dura...

-E-esta bien, pero te advierto si intentas algo_ ''raro''_ te golpeare!.-Le amenazo con el puño y una mirada diabólica provocando que el peli naranja palidecerá.-

-No se preocupe señorita.-Le dijo con una sonrisa picara, provocando que la morena se sonrojara levemente.-Mis gustos no tienen esa contextura.-Siguió con su camino.-

-C-contextura?.-Se dijo para si misma sin comprender a que se refirió- Contextura?. -Se miro así misma de arriba hacia abajo.-OYE IDIOTA!-Le grito pero el ya estaba muchos pasos mas adelante.-Tsk...

* * *

-Ichigo...-Dijo Hisana en un susurro.-Parece un buen nombre.

-Espero que sea alguien de confianza.-Dijo Byakuya mientras bebía un sorbo de té.-

-Lo es fue elegido especialmente por su prometido.-Le informo Ginrei-sama mientras tomaba el teléfono y con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios dijo.-Es hora de que se los presente.

* * *

Luego de a ver recorrido amplios y lujosos pasillos por fin habían llegado Ichigo abrió educadamente la puerta para que una cansada Rukia pasara arrastrando los pies mientras le miraba acusadoramente, al entrar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una sala de fina costura habían muchas telas finas de seda esparcidas por todo el lugar, al parecer la costurera no estaba ya que en la mesa donde habían muchos bocetos de vestidos por hacer había un cartel que decía vuelvo en veinte minutos _''Tocas algo y te mato''_, Rukia miro aquel cartel sintiendo como un sudor frió comenzaba por recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-N-no creo que sea...buena idea estar aquí sin permiso.-Dijo la morena con algo de temor de que la costurera regresara, Ichigo solo la ignoro y se dispuso a ver los vestidos que estaban colocados en un enorme armario, provocando que la morena se enfadara mas.-Acaso no me has oído -Le grito algo molesta.

-Ts ya la oí solo la estaba ignorando.-Le soltó con sarcasmo sin sacar la vista de los vestidos, Rukia ya estaba apunto de perder los estribos, pero el peli naranja la interrumpió.- Este le quedaría perfecto.-Mostrando le un vestido violeta corto asta la rodilla que tenia unos finos estampados de rosas del mismo color.-Hace juego con sus ojos.-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la miraba directamente a sus orbes violáceos Rukia solo bajo la mirada para evitar que notara el leve sonrojo que surgía de sus mejillas , miro el vestido ''No esta nada mal'' pero ella no era de usar vestidos ya que creía no tener tanta elegancia como su madre y solo vería como una ridícula pero era eso o presentarse en esas fachas tan desastrosas así que no le quedaría otra, pero en cambio no usaría uno que el eligiera '_'Tsk seria rebajar su orgullo''_, así que solo lo ignoro y se dispuso a buscar uno de su agrado, la verdad es que ese armario era inmenso tenía toda clases de vestidos de distintos colores...pero por que todos eran de su tamaño?, ignore ese pequeño detalle y seguí con mis búsqueda solo esperaba no cruzarme con Narnía en el intento. Asta que por fin halle el vestido perfecto, era hermoso podía sentir como mis ojos brillaban de la alegría.-Oye Ichigo que te parece este?-Pregunto la morena dándose la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa el ya no se encontraba.-Acaso no sera un FANTASMA?.-Un escalofriante sentimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras miraba hacia todos lados asustada, luego de revisar que no hubiera ningún fantasma con el vestido en mano se dispuso a cambiarse lo mas rápido que pudiera y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba lista.

Estaba colocándose los zapatos cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo por atrás.- KYA!-Grito la morena asustada sin dejar de dar manotazos.-

-P-paraa...para Rukia soy yo.-Le dijo una voz familiar, Rukia de apoco abrió un ojo y luego el otro quedándose sorprendida.-Re-renji!-Grito entre sorprendida y alegre.-Que susto me has dado IDIOTA!.-Comenzó a darle manotazos mientras que el pelirrojo se quejaba.

-Ya para Rukia...si que no cambias.-Le recrimino sobándose la nuca.-

-Eso te pasa por asustarme!.-Le grito apenada bajando la mirada.-

Renji la miro curioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Por que tan asustada?.-Pregunto curioso su amigo de la infancia.-Yo creía que nada asustaba a la gran _''Rukia Kuchiki'_'.-Le dijo en tono de broma a lo que la morena le volvió a golpear.-Oye!

Rukia se quedo meditando durante unos segundos, _''Seria buena idea preguntárselo mejor así me saco la duda''_.-No has visto a alguien con cabello anaranjado y algo estirado?

-Cabello naranja?.-Pregunto a lo que Rukia asintió.-Ahh hablas del famoso fantasma.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.-Fa-fantasma?

-Si dicen que por esta mansión vaga un fantasma de cabellera anaranjada...en busca de jovencitas para convertirlas en sus esclavas sexuales, por eso en las noches según oí se escuchan extraños gemidos.

Rukia estaba mas roja que un tomate, acaso eso pretendía el de ella?.- E-enserio?

Renji se acerco a la morena y le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.-Acaso eres tonta? los fantasmas NO EXISTEN!

-RENJI IDIOTA!.-Le dio un rodillazo dejándolo solo tirado en el suelo.-

Renji se quedo retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor mientras veía como la morena salia maldiciendo en el camino.-Si que no has cambiado...idiota.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en el salón caminando de aquí para allá, se sentía tan furiosa con su idiota amigo Renji aunque mas idiota era ella por creerle _''Como pude creer que el naranjito era un fantasma, Rukia eres idiota''_, se regañaba ella misma mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la frente dejándosela roja, sin escuchar como alguien la llamaba.-Soy estúpida, estúpida.-Seguía diciéndose sin percatarse de quien le llamaba.-

-Rukia Kuchiki.-La llamo una voz fría a sus espaldas, un sudor frió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.-

-Pa-padre.-Dijo tartamudeando al ver la expresión fría de su padre.-

-Tartamudear es un acto de debilidad.

-Lo siento.-Dijo la morena apenada.-

-Rukia no le hagas caso a tu padre.-Le sonrió calidamente Hisana, mientras que Byakuya le miraba indignado.-Vamos tenemos que presentarte a alguien.-Dijo Hisana mientras tomaba del brazo a su hija arrastrándola hacia las escaleras, por detrás les seguía Byakuya con una disimulada sonrisa.-

* * *

No obstante en el estudio Ginrei-sama se encontraba hablando amenamente con un joven de cabellera anaranjada quien escuchaba atentamente a lo que tenia que decirle, el hombre de avanzada edad iba de aquí para allá nerviosamente, no sabia como reaccionaria Rukia ante la noticia y eso lo ponía de los nervios.

-Ginrei-sama.-Dijo educadamente.-Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Confió en que aras un buen trabajo.-Le dijo con tono serio.-Ella puede ser un tanto difícil de tratar.-pasándose su pañuelo por la frente.-

-No se preocupe yo tengo mucha paciencia.-Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Confió completamente en mis tácticas de instrucción.

-Muy bien muchacho me gusta esa confianza.-Le dijo con una sonrisa que se le achinaban los ojos.-Espero que puedas lograrlo.

Lo ultimo lo dejo pensando al peli naranja, acaso tan difícil era aquella joven?.Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su trance, Ginrei-sama abrió la puerta a sus espaldas se podían oír algunos murmullos.

-Vengan debo presentárselos.-Le dijo Ginrei a Rukia y sus padres.-Espero que os agrade.

Rukia y sus padres siguieron a Ginrei hacia donde solo se podía ver a un hombre sentado de espaldas, pero su cabello era muy reconocible para la morena_ ''No puede ser, que no se el''_ pensaba Rukia .

-Puedes levantarte.-Le ordeno con tono amable, el joven obedeció e hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Ellos son la familia Kuchiki, mi nieto Byakuya.-Este le miraba fríamente.- Su esposa Hisana.-Ella le miraba con una cálida sonrisa.- Y mi tesoro Rukia.-Esta ultima le miraba pálida y espantada.-El es Ichigo el te enseñara como ser una señorita Rukia.

Ichigo se acerco a esta ultima y con una sonrisa en sus labios tomo su mano deposito un beso en ella.-Espero nos llevemos bien mi lady.-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un guiño, provocando que el color volviera en las mejillas de la morena.-

Mientras que en la cabeza de Rukia solo una pregunta se formaba.

Que diablos esta ocurriendo?

_Continuara... _


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco. Secretos

El sol hacia su aparición en aquella habitación donde una joven de cabellos azabaches y de rostro sereno se encontraba muy a gusto soñando quien sabe que, ya que en su rostro una enorme sonrisa se formaba.—K-kaein...—Llamaba entre sueños mientras se desparramaba entre las sabanas.—No te comas eso..Idiota!—Pronunciaba mientras se movía por toda la cama sin percatarse de que a hora se encontraba en la orilla y la inminente caída se aproximaba, siguiendo a morfeo en sus sueños dio una ultima vuelta sobre aquella inmensa y lujosa cama de roble, ya era el momento donde la gravedad aria su trabajo si no fuera por que unos brazos la sujetaron justo en el momento exacto.

Rukia seguía algo somnolienta y con algo de pereza se estiro, así que con cuidado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos color avellana que la miraban expectante.—Como a amanecido mi lady?.—Pregunto el joven mientras que Rukia le miraba espantada ''Que hacía el allí?.—

—Q-que DIABLOS HACES EN MI CUARTO? —Pregunto la morena espantada y algo desorientada, mientras miraba para todos lados asegurándose de que fuera su cuarto.—

—Vine a despertarla, no querrá llegar tarde.—Dijo con tono pausado, mientras veía como la morena hacia un gesto extraño de desorientación —Hoy es su primer día de clases de etiqueta.

—Clases de Etiqueta?._—''Entonces no fue un sueño''_ pensó la morena mientras habría los ojos sorprendida.—

—Se siente bien mi lady?.—Le pregunto mientras posaba sus ojos en los violáceos de ella, ''Diablos el era demasiado deslumbrante'' pensó Rukia mientras corría la mirada.—

—Que diab...Oye suéltame! — Exigió dándose cuenta recién de la situación en la que se encontraba, el peli naranja durante toda la conversación la había sostenido y ella ni se había dado cuenta_ ''Eso era pasarse de despistada''_ en un intento por zafarse de su agarre termino con su trasero pegado al suelo.—Diablos!

Ichigo solo la miraba desaprobatoriamente _''Ella si que sería todo un reto''._

—Creo que lo mejor es que se cambie, las empleadas ya prepararon todo para su baño.—Le indico Ichigo mientras la empujaba hacia el baño.—

—Oye oye yo puedo ir sola! —Quien diablos se creía?.—Vete! —Le ordeno mientras le señalaba la puerta con el dedo.—

—Pero si usted necesita algo...

Rukia solo le miro con una sonrisa torcida y le dijo.—No necesitare nada menos de ti.—Y luego de eso se metió en el baño cerrándole la puerta en la cara_ ''Hoy sería un largo día''_.—

Maldita niña mimada ya se las pagaría pensó Ichigo mientras se retiraba allí hecho humo, aquella chiquilla estaba sacando lo peor en el, pero debía mantener la compostura después de todo era algo que debía hacer si no quería perder la confianza de Ginrei-Sama, debería aguantar ser paciente y eso era lo que menos tenía_ ''paciencia'' ._

* * *

No obstante en el balcón se encontraban Byakuya junto con Hisana y Gin-rei desayunando muy tranquilos, después de todo el día estaba espectacular había un sol muy cálido y el hermoso paisaje del jardín llenaba el aire de un aroma muy particular. Gin-rei junto con su nieto Byakuya se encontraban leyendo el periódico muy serios como todos unos Kuchiki, mientras que Hisana miraba las flores del enorme jardín preguntándose por que tardaba tato su hija en salir.

—No seria mejor si fuera a despertarla.—Pregunto Hisana atrayendo la mirada de los Kuchiki.—

—Ichigo se esta encargando de ella...—Dijo Gin-rei mientras volvía su mirada al periódico.— No tienes de que preocuparte.

Hisana se quedo pensativa _''Encargándose de ella? ''_ con la mirada busco a Byakuya quien solo le regalo una media sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla logrando su cometido, pero en su cabeza todavía estaba su incógnita_ ''Como tomaría Rukia Lo de su compromiso?, ella aun creía que Gin-rei sama solo quería que aprendiera modales...Que debería hacer?''_

El chistar de una silla la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Gin-rei se levanto y miro a la pareja con una sonrisa de lado.

—Debo ir a atender algunos asuntos espero que puedan disculparme con Rukia.—Hisana y Byakuya solo asintieron atentamente.—Espero que le informes de la situación estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contenta.—Le dijo a Byakuya quien solo asintió serio, mientras se retiraba sintiendo una paz interior _''Por lo menos se podría ir de este mundo sabiendo que su nieta seria feliz''._—

Dejando solos a Hisana y Byakuya preguntándose como se lo dirían a Rukia y como se lo tomaría? Después de todo conociendo a su hija... sabían que nada seria como ellos quisieran pensaron ambos suspirando a la vez.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia se disponía a salir de su tranquilo baño, luego de cerrar la ducha se envolvió en una suave toalla que le llegaba asta la rodilla dejándose el pelo suelto mientras que de el pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre su hombro, mientras entonaba una canción de su programa favorito de Chappy's abrió la puerta sin percatarse de quien le esperaba detrás de la misma.

—Como estuvo su baño?. —Pregunto amablemente, mientras su mirada se clavaba en sus ojos.—

Las mejillas de Rukia se tornaron en un rojo tomate, Acaso el era un maldito pervertido? Que diablos hacia en su cuarto?

—PERVERTIDO!.—Le grito Rukia mientras se aferraba a su toalla y le señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo.—

Ichigo le miro desconcertado.—Pervertido? yo?.—Pregunto mientras veía como Rukia mantenía una distancia prudente.—

—S-si que haces aquí idiota! vete!.—Le grito mientras le empujaba hacia la salida.—

—Pero y si necesita algo? .— Decía mientras Rukia le empujaba hacia la salida.—

—Ya te lo e dicho no necesito nada de ti!.—Le grito por ultimo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.—

Con su rostro todavía colorado se recostó contra la puerta mientras suspiraba tratando de tranquilizarse _''Idiota''_ dijo en un susurro mientras se aferraba a la toalla, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba Ichigo frotándose la nariz_ ''Maldita enana del demoño''_ se dijo para si mismo mientras que un liquido rojo comenzaba a salir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estudio, un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y de cálida mirada se encontraba nervioso mientras veía a Gin rei-sama sosteniendo el sobre que le había dado, el nombrado miraba el sobre dudando entre abrirlo y no hacerlo sabia lo que había adentro y no quería encontrarse con la verdad la cual ya la sabia, pero de igual manera no quería confirmar sus temores.

—Solo dímelo Ukitake.—Dijo Ginrei con tono desganado, no quería abrir aquel maldito papel prefería que su amigo y doctor de confianza se lo dijera.—

—Bueno veras...—Dijo algo nervioso.-—Es que yo no leí los resultados.— Respondió inquieto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.—

Gin reí le miro con el ceño fruncido _''Al parecer lo distraído jamas se le iría''_

—De todas formas.—Dijo con todo pausado.— No necesito ver el contenido de este sobre...para saber la verdad...cuanto tiempo Ukitake?

Ukitake miro el suelo y luego lo miro algo preocupado.—Puede ser un mes...pero teniendo en cuenta el cuidado puede ser que llegue a dos.

Gin reí sama dejo el sobre sobre una estantería y se quedo contemplando el paisaje de su ventana.—Dos meses serán suficientes.—Ukitake le miro sin comprender de lo que hablaba.—Luego te explico, lo importante a hora es que nadie se entere de esto

* * *

Pov Rukia

Quien se creía ese idiota? entrando así sin avisar, si antes no me caía bien a hora peor todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo sobre mi_ ''Contextura''_, tan solo pensar en eso hace que mi sangre se caliente, NO TIENE NADA DE MALO MI CONTEXTURA! (Se dijo Rukia mientras se miraba en el espejo) mejor me apuro en arreglarme si no quiero que mis padres me regañen otra vez ts.

No tardo mas de cinco minutos en elegir que ponerse, bueno tan poco había mucho para elegir al parecer todos eran vestidos a regañadientes tomo uno de color verde agua aunque por dentro prefiriria unos jeans y se puso sus zapatillas ya que los zapatos altos no eran lo suyo, eran demasiado incomodo.

Todo ese lugar es mas ese mismo cuarto era muy raro... Por que solo habían vestidos? Por que de la nada, querían que aprendiera modales? Algo huele mal y estoy segura que no es solo la loción del tonto peli naranja...

Luego de hacerse sus últimos retoques con algo de sigilo abrió la puerta y por suerte no estaba el pervertido de Ichigo, aunque pensándolo bien con lo grande que era aquella mansión no estaría mal que alguien me guiara...

—En que estoy pensando, claro que no! eso seria rebajar el orgullo de una Kuchiki!—Se regaño mentalmente, mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos del lugar.— Yo jamas pediré ayuda a nadie! —Se dijo así misma, sin saber que sus palabras se volverían en su contra.—

Luego de unos veinte o treinta minutos caminando de aquí para aya peor que un hombre cuando no quiere pedir indicaciones por fin encontró el bendito balcón donde se _''suponía''_ que almorzaría y digo_ ''suponía''_ ya que el plato de Byakuya y Hisana estaban vacíos, gracias a dios que ellos todavía no la habían visto por que sin dudas la regañarían, pero...Por que estaban tan serios?

Con mucha curiosidad Rukia se acerco de espalda a ellos y sin hacer mucho ruido se puso a escuchar de lo que fuese que hablaban, aunque de por si eso era algo maleducado siendo una Kuchiki pero ver seria asta a su propia madre era sumamente RARO.

—Crees que Rukia sera feliz? —Pregunto Hisana con algo de preocupación en su voz, ante todo ella quería la felicidad de su única hija.—

Byakuya acaricio su mano con ternura y dijo.—La mayoría de los compromisos arreglados terminan en buenos términos, no te preocupes. —Hisana solo le correspondió con una leve sonrisa, aquello no la tranquilizaba para nada.— Rukia! —Dijo Byakuya sorprendido.—

—Hija! —Dijo Hisana asombrada, acaso lo abría escuchado todo?—

—Com- Compromiso? —Dijo Rukia viéndolos perpleja.—Yo?

Hisana y Byakuya se miraron sin saber que decir, ellos querían decírselo con mas tranquilidad y no que lo descubriera de esa manera, Byakuya al ver los nervios de su esposa decidió hablar.

—Si Rukia tu estas comprometida, ya esta acordado.—Dijo con tono firme y serio mientras Rukia solo le miraba perpleja_ ''Acaso estaría hablando enserio? El jamas hace bromas...claro que esta hablando enserio''_ con algo de esperanza de que aquello fuera una maldita mentira de que tal vez su padre halla conocido el humor negro y le este jugando una mala pasada, miro a su madre pero ella solo bajo la mirada comprobando todos sus temores.—

—Bien.—Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.—

Su padres miraron sorprendidos a Rukia, Acaso había dicho bien?

—Sabia que serias madura...—Dijo Byakuya mientras cerraba los ojos.—Al parecer el tiempo te a hecho crecer.—Dijo con orgullo mientras posaba su mirada en su esposa quien miraba el suelo tímidamente para luego posarlos en su hija quien ya se había ido.—RUKIA!

—Por que tantos gritos? —Pregunto Ichigo quien recién había llegado.—

Byakuya solo le miro resignado dejando que Hisana hablara.

—Rukia se a ido...

_Continuara..._

_PD: Si quieren que lo continué ,comenten así lo are y no pierdo el tiempo ._._


	6. Chapter 6

**Pau ,Loen,Pinguina-Fantasma , ,LolaG,dichela: Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!**

* * *

Capitulo Seis. Conflicto

Una joven morena corría a toda velocidad por el enorme jardín de aquella mansión intentando con algo de dificultad de encontrar la salida, en su mirada se podía ver una gran confusión e indignación como era posible que aquellos a los que llamaba padres la comprometieran sin decirle nada? sin preguntarle...en que época estaban acaso?, pero aunque quisiera negarse no podría seria una humillación hacerlo es mas le quitaría el orgullo a los Kuchiki y eso es lo que mas le dolería y haría enojar a Byakuya-sama si lo hacia lo deshonraría y eso era algo que no quería...ya había visto su mirada de decepción cuando le había dicho que estudiaría arte en el extranjero.

_FlashBack._

_—Es mi sueño y quiero intentarlo.— Decía Rukia con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, mientras que su padre le miraba desde el escritorio con una mirada llena de desaprobación.—_

_—Es algo muy bajo para un Kuchiki, se racional.—Dijo Byakuya con su voz mas fría de lo normal.—_

_Rukia solo apretó los puños enfadada.—Lo pensé y es lo que quiero hacer! —Dijo con gran decisión.—_

_Byakuya le miro fijamente por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada decepcionado.—Ya veo que has tomado una decisión —Dijo levantándose —Solo espero que...no me causes mas decepciones.—Le dijo en un susurro antes de pasar a su lado e irse, dejando a Rukia al borde del llanto.—_

_—Papa...PAPA!_

_Fin FlashBack._

—No te volveré a decepcionar —Se decía Rukia mientras seguía corriendo tratando de liberar todo sentimiento de tristeza corrió y corrió asta sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban y estaban apunto de caer al suelo si no fuera por que alguien la sostuvo del brazo.—

—Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto una voz ronca, sin soltarla del brazo, Rukia volteo a verlo chocándose con unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules.—

* * *

Mientras tanto un joven de cabello naranja y de ceño fruncido recorría como alma que lleva el diablo toda la mansión en busca de la pequeña y enojona morena, pregunto a los sirvientes pero nadie la había visto, como no podrían verla? no es que fuera tan enana, como no habían visto a una enana de cabello negro como la noche y de hermosos ojos violetas...acaso dije hermosos? tss es lo único bueno que tiene esa enana.

—Donde te metiste Rukia?

* * *

Hisana solo podía ver como su esposo caminaba de aquí para aya si no fuera por que el suelo era de cerámica ya se abría hecho un hueco en el hace mucho, sabia que debía de estar preocupada por la repentina huida de su hija pero ver lo de esa manera le causaba algo de gracia, Byakuya el hombre al que nadie lo intimidaba, serio y elegante se ponía en ese estado solo por la rebeldía de su hija.

—No debe de estar muy lejos, tranquilízate.—Le dijo Hisana tratando de captar la atención de su marido.—

Byakuya le miro y de tuvo su caminar.—No estoy nervioso.

—No se nota.—Le dijo con sarcasmo, logrando que Byakuya le mirara con las cejas fruncidas.—

—Tal vez sea mejor que llame a los de seguridad.—Dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba su celular, pero en ese instante Hisana se lo impidió.—Que?

— Déjala, solo quiere estar sola...y pensar la situación.—Le dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa logrando que Byakuya se rindiera.—Aunque hay algo que me preocupa.

Byakuya entrelazo su mano con la de ella y le miro curioso.—Que cosa?

—Quien es el prometido de Rukia? —Pregunto Hisana mientras le miraba fijamente intentando sacarle alguna respuesta.—

—Yo tan bien quisiera saberlo...solo espero que sea alguien decente.—Dijo esto ultimo con algo de enojo en su voz, logrando que Hisana soltara una risita ante sus celos de padre.—

* * *

Rukia se abría quedado perdida en esos ojos azules si no fuera por que el mismo no la hubiera sacudido del brazo.

— Responde te sientes bien? —Pregunto notando algo de molestia en su voz.—

—S-si.—Le respondió Rukia mientras se soltaba de su agarre algo molesta por su actitud.—Acaso nos conocemos?

EL peli azul le miro de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que la morena se sonrojara de vergüenza.—No lo creo, jamas olvidaría a una chiquilla.

—Oye a quien le dices chiquilla? —Le grito Rukia enfadada, _por que todos tenían que meterse con su estatura?_.—

El oji azul miro para todos lados y luego le miro con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.—No veo a otra chiquilla por aquí y tu?.—Rukia solo le miro enfadada y lo ignoro.—Por que estabas corriendo? —Pregunto el peliazul mientras se cruzaba los brazos y le miraba de manera arrogante.—

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —Le soltó de manera arisca, para nada le agradaba la actitud de ese idiota, quien se creía haciéndose el interesante?.—

—Que no lo es?.—Dijo de manera sarcástica provocando que el enojo de Rukia creciera.—Por que no me miras fijamente.

—Quien querría mirarte a ti! —Le soltó con sorna, mientras le señalaba con el dedo pero en ese instante el peliazul tomo su dedo y lo apunto hacia su pecho.—

— Aquí.—La morena miro hacia donde estaba apuntando sin entender, solo podía ver una enorme mancha de color café.— Hazte responsable.

Rukia le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.—Estas diciendo que eso es mi culpa?

—Nos salio lista la niña.—Dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía de lado.—Hoy tenia algo importante que hacer pero a hora por tu culpa, no podre en estas condiciones!

—Que? oye yo no tengo la culpa...para que te pones en mi camino Tss...—Le gruño Rukia mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, _''Por un lado si había sido su culpa, pero jamas lo admitiría menos con alguien tan arrogante como el''._—

—Ponerme en tu camino? quien es la que anda corriendo como una desquiciada por todo el lugar?

Rukia estaba apunto de soltarle un insulto pero se contuvo, solo le miro con un profundo odio para luego darse la vuelta y intentar irse pero este se lo impidió tomándole del brazo.

—A donde crees que vas?.—Le pregunto mientras la sostenía del brazo.— Hazte responsable!

—Ash que molesto eres! —Le grito ya exasperada, _''Quiere que me haga responsable? esta bien me are responsable''_, con brusquedad se soltó de su agarre para luego acercarse a el y comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa mientras el aludido le miraba sorprendido.—

—Que crees que haces?.—Dijo el ojiazul mientras le miraba con una sonrisa picara de costado.—Ya sabia yo que estabas loca por mi.—Rukia le miro molesta y le dio un pisotón en el pie.—ESO DUELE!

—Que bueno!—Le dijo con una sonrisa.—No te creas, no tengo tan mal gusto.—Le dijo con sorna mientras veía como una venita se asomaba por la frente del oji azul.—A hora quítate la camisa.

El oji azul le miro y le guiño un ojo.—Y dices que no estas loquita por mi.—Dijo mientras soltaba unas fuertes carcajadas, poniendo a Rukia roja como un tomate.—

—S-solo es...para lavártela.—Se defendió apenada y furiosa, _''Por que era tan molesto con ella''_.—Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas?

—Mmm... déjame pensar.

—Entonces tenemos para mucho.—Dijo en un susurro la morena, poniéndolo mas furioso.—No tengo tiempo idiota...lo haces por las buenas o por las malas!—EL ojiazul solo se rió en su cara provocandole.—Bien sera por las malas.

Ante esto ultimo Rukia se le acerco y con brusquedad quiso quitarle la camisa, mientras que el peliazul se oponía gritándole_ '' Que estaba loca'',_ logrando que algunos botones se salieron de la misma, el peli azul aprovechándose de la situación la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente.

—Y luego dices que no estas loca por mi.—Dijo el ojiazul con una retorcida sonrisa.—

—Claro que no lo estoy IDIOTA! —Le grito Rukia mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.—

—Enserio? y si hago esto...—Dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro con el de la morena pero un empujón se lo impidió, tirándolo al suelo.—Pero que?

—My lady se encuentra bien?.—Pregunto Ichigo mientras fingía preocupación, cuando en sus ojos solo se podía ver un enorme enojo, viendo de reojo al ojiazul que tenia la camisa desabrochada.—

—S-si.—Dijo Rukia algo confundida ante la mirada tan profunda del pelinaranja.—

—Sera mejor que vaya a su habitación.—Le dijo con tono frió, provocando que Rukia le mirara extrañada.—

—Pero yo...

—A HORA! —Le grito Ichigo perdiendo la paciencia, a lo que Rukia le obedeció y salio corriendo de allí.—Diablos!.—Se maldijo así mismo, _''No debí a verle gritado así''_.—

—Ichigo...quien diría que te encontraría aquí.—Le dijo el ojiazul con algo de veneno en sus palabras.—

Ichigo se volteo y le miro enfadado.—Grimmjow que haces aquí?

—Ya lo sabrás —Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes.— Asta entonces ten esto.—Le lanzo la camisa en la cara.— Dile que me la lave con suavizante...nos vemos Ichigo.—Dijo esto ultimo mientras pasaba de su lado.—

Ichigo solo se quedo allí parado viendo como aquella desagradable persona desaparecía de sus vista con cólera tomo la camisa y la rompió en dos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Espero sus comentarios así sabre si continuar..._


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Moon 00 , MomoO3, Loen , Pau, Guest , dichela  
ALEXZHA , Adrii Kyouyama , Neko nyan-chan :

**Gracias por sus comentarios me llenan de alegria**  
**y de animos para continuar con el fic!**

Espero el capitulo de hoy les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 7** Visita inesperada.**

Era fin de semana y una joven de cabellera rosa iba caminando de un lado para el otro mientras rebuscaba en su gigantesco armario alguna ropa que fuera la adecuada para su cita de hoy en la tarde, se sentía tan contenta pero su alegría todavía no llegaba a lo máximo ya que todavía no encontraba el paradero de su enana amiga.

Le había dejado Emails, mensajes por facebook,Sms, llamado pero la enana no se dignaba a aparecer donde se abría metido?

Riruka se coloco un poco de rubor en las mejillas mientras se miraba al espejo, se veía muy bonita con aquel vestido amarillo que le llegaba asta la rodilla y esos tacones negros la hacían ver un poco mas alta de lo que no era, pero algo todavía no la convencía algo le faltaba...

Dio una mirada para ambos lados de la habitación para luego insultarse mentalmente Rukia no estaba así que no se enteraría con cuidado tomo el pintalabios que Rukia siempre utilizaba y se lo probo_ ''A hora me veo mucho mejor''_. Pero aun del todo seguía sin estar convencida le faltaba algunos accesorios, así que tomo prestado una de las pulseras que tenia Rukia en su joyero, una que tenia una luna y sol como dijes.

A hora si estaba lista para su cita con Tsukishima un hombre guapo de ojos marrones y oscura cabellera alborotada, lo había conocido atendiendo en la galería de arte, el idiota había mentido que quería comprar una pintura solo para acercarsele y como no tenia nada que hacer...y hace mas de un año que no tenia citas había decidido aceptar para así despejarse por la desaparición de Rukia, ella de seguro estaría bien...si le hubiera sucedido algo malo abrían llamado verdad?

Dio una ultima mirada a su atuendo mientras tomaba su bolso, estaba a dos pasos de abrir la puerta cuando alguien toco el timbre...acaso seria Rukia?

* * *

Mientras tanto una joven de cabellera azabache se encontraba desperezándose en su cama, para luego intentar abrir los ojos chocándose con los enceguecedores rayos de sol que le indicaban que hoy comenzaría la tortura, bufo haciendo que su mechón se moviera y volviera a su lugar, _aun no entendía por que ella debía comprometerse?_ _por que tenia que luego casarse? es mas quien_** DIABLOS ERA EL SUJETO CON EL QUE LA ABRÍAN COMPROMETIDO?**

Acaso ellos lo sabrían y si es un viejo extraño...—Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla todo el cuerpo ante aquel pensamiento, en ese momento se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta para luego abrirla sin permiso alguno con rapidez la morena se oculto debajo de las cobijas, no tenia ganas de que la molestaran.-

— Sr Kuchiki .—Llamo una voz femenina.—Se encuentra aquí ? —Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, mientras que la morena no se dignaba a salir de su escondite.—Veo que no esta...—Dijo suspirando— A hora que le diré al .—Dijo nerviosa.—Es mi primer día y no puedo con una simple orden...

Rukia se sintió algo culpable, no podía dejar que su padre se enfadara con aquella joven por su culpa así que con valentía salio de su escondite.

—Solo estaba durmiendo.—Dijo rukia fingiendo estar adormilada.— Que ocurre?

—Sr Kuchiki —Dijo Hinamori mientras se acercaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia.— El digo su padre me pidió que la arreglara tiene visita —Dijo nerviosa, mientras Rukia la escuchaba atentamente.—

—Esta bien...—Dijo mirándola seria.— Eres nueva verdad? —La sirviente solo asintió con la cabeza.— Cual es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre?...solo soy una sirvienta

—Y que? no pienso llamarte sirviente.—Le dijo de manera arisca, no le gustaba llamarlos de esa manera como si fueran menos que ella.—

—Soy Momo Hinamori.

—Bien Momo.—Dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba—Te daré unos consejos para enfrentar todo esto...

—Consejos?

—Primero nunca, nunca JAMAS! —Le recalco Rukia.— Le digas a mi padre que se equivoca, segundo nunca llegues tarde cuando el te llame y por ultimo nunca titubees el odia las personas que tartamudean.

—Comprendo.—Dijo algo mareada.—Gracias .—Dijo Momo con una enorme sonrisa.— A hora déjeme que le ayude con su atuendo.

—Solo dime Rukia...claro cuando estemos a solas.—Rukia se encamino hacia el enorme armario, donde estaba Momo eligiendo su vestido del día.—Comencemos con la pesadilla.—

* * *

—Kaien? —Dijo Riruka sorprendida, Que hacia el allí?.—Que diablos haces aquí?

—Hola Riruka —Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno sin hacer caso a su insulto.—Solo pasaba por aquí...

—Aja...—Dijo sin creérselo.— Enserio? —Levantando una ceja.—

—Bueno la verdad es que...—Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso.— Todavía no pude contactar con Rukia y estoy preocupado...no sabes nada de ella?

—No, pero seguro se encuentra bien.—Le afirmo con una sonrisa.—

—Como puedes estar tan segura? —Le miro extrañado.—

—Rukia es como la hermana que no tuve.—Dijo Riruka con brillo en los ojos.— Y mi intuición me dice que ella se encuentra bien.

Kaien se quedo unos minutos en silencio para luego tomarla del brazo.—Ven conmigo...

—Queeeee? —Dijo la pelirosa, mientras era arrastrada por el moreno a quien sabe donde.—

* * *

Luego de unos treinta minutos ya estaba lista, Momo la había cambiado, peinado, maquillado asta perfumado y ese perfume si que era fuerte podía sentir como poco a poco su estomago comenzaba a retorcerse, pero al mirarse al espejo se veía bonita _''Parecía una princesa''_ su vestido de color verde la hacia ver hermosa pero lo único que molestaba eran aquellos zapatos de tacón, por que tenia que usarlos?

Momo le había dicho que alguien le esperaba en el salón, quien seria? acaso era tan importante como para poner en juego la salud de sus pies?

Aunque Momo no lo quisiera en vez de zapatos se puso unas zapatillas sabia muy bien que si se ponía aquellos zancos lo mas probable seria que se cayera enfrente del invitado y eso no seria una muy buena impresión verdad?

Apresurada se fue a encontrar el bendito salón, _Cuantos salones tendría aquella mansión?_  
Entro en uno en otro y en otro parecía que eran infinitos o que al caminar se reproducían pero luego de varios minutos lo encontró gracias al estúpido cabello de Ichigo que llamaba la atención de aquí a la luna, pero a cada paso que daba noto que no se encontraba solo si no que una joven de esbelta figura y de cabellera larga castaña se encontraban hablando muy animada con el y asta... se **SONROJO?** _que le había dicho ese maldito pervertido?_

Sin dudas no le quedaría otra que ayudar a aquella pobre joven de las pervertidas garras de Ichigo, pensó la morena mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una enorme sala, se encontraban Ichigo sentado en uno de los sofás que estaban alejados de Byakuya quien solo le miraba de reojo mientras que Hisana se encontraba a su lado prestando atención a lo que una joven de cabello castaño les decía.

—Espero que puedan venir a mi cumpleaños.—Decía de manera muy alegre Orihime.—

—Claro, sera un placer.—Decía Hisana con una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo a Byakuya para que prestara atención.—

—Si estaremos presentes.—Dijo sin mucho interés.—

—Su hija no se encuentra? —Pregunto mientras los miraba con curiosidad.—

Byakuya y Hisana se miraron _''Su hija dormilona seguro seguía durmiendo.''_—Debe de estar haciendo algunas de sus tareas. —Mintieron, mientras por dentro pensaban _''Por que nuestra hija no podía ser así''_.—

—Su hija debe de ser una joven muy ocupada.—Dijo asombrada_ ''Los Kuchiki eran de admirarse''_—Espero con ansias conocerla.

—Ya pronto estará aquí.—Respondió Hisana con tranquilidad.—

—Espero sepas disculparnos pero nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos que atender.—Dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba la mano de Hisana.—Espero no te moleste que te dejemos con Kurosaki.

—No hay problema .—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como los Kuchiki salían de la habitación para luego posar sus ojos en Ichigo quien se encontraba sentado aburrido sin prestarle atención.—Ichigo estoy sorprendida de encontrarte aquí.

—Orihime cuanto tiempo.—Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba como se sonrojaba.—

—Veo que no me has olvidado.—Dijo con una minúscula sonrisa.—Pero que haces aquí? —Pregunto curiosa.—

—Hay preguntas que no pueden ser respondidas y esta es una de ellas.—Le soltó serio.—

Orihime solo se cruzo de brazos a medida que se acercaba a el.—Vendrás a mi fiesta?

Ichigo le miro con una ceja levantada.—No podre evitarlo.—Dijo con notable indiferencia mientras veía como la sonrisa de la castaña pasaba a una cara de asustada.—Que ocu...—Sintió como alguien le golpeaba la cabeza con una, una_ Zapatilla?._— !

—Dime te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto Rukia ignorando la mirada gélida de Ichigo,la castaña solo le miraba algo aturdida.—No te hizo nada este pervertido?

—Pervertido? —Exclamo Ichigo furioso.—

—N-no.—Dijo Orihime algo sonrojada.—Tu eres? —Pregunto mientras le miraba con las cejas levantadas.—

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—

—La hija de los Kuchiki.—Dijo asombrada, mientras la veía.—

—Por que te asombra? —Pregunto la morena extrañada.—

—Es que viéndote no lo pareces...tus padres son tan refinados y tu.—Dijo con algo de antipatía mientras la veía de arriba a bajo mirando sus zapatillas con horror.—Bueno ser diferente no esta mal.—Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.—

—Que quieres decir con ser Diferente? —Exclamo Enfadada la morena _''Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?''_ , estaba apunto de decirle lo que se merecía pero Ichigo se interpuso.—

—Cada persona es perfecta a su manera.—Respondió Ichigo serio, _''Acaso el le estaba defendiendo''._—Es una enana torpe pero mejorara.—_''No mejor no me defiendas''_.—

—Ichigo...—Dijo la castaña viéndole asombrada.—

_''Por que ella le llamaba con tanta confianza?''_

—Y no te preocupes ella estará en tu fiesta. —Decía Ichigo mientras la castaña le miraba sorprendida al igual que Rukia '_'Que fiesta?_''.—

La castaña tomo su bolso y los miro a ambos con una sonrisa.—Muy bien los estaré esperando ansiosa nos veremos pronto.—Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida pasando al lado de Rukia.—Espero verte mas arreglada...no quiero que pases vergüenza en mi fiesta solo es un consejo.—Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa en los labios para luego irse dejando a la morena sacando humo.—

Ichigo solo se quedo en silencio viendo como Rukia se había quedado callada ante todo lo que Orihime le había dicho, pasaron unos segundos cuando vio como la morena se daba la vuelta y le tomaba de las manos con una mirada fija y disidida hacia sus ojos.

—Convierte me en una señorita refinada.—Pidió sin sacarle los ojos de encima.—

Ichigo saco provecho de lo dicho por la morena y le dijo.—Entonces estarás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te diga? —La morena asintió con la cabeza y sin soltarle de las manos.—Sin quejarte?—Volvió a asentir.—Muy bien trato hecho.

—Ichigo daré lo mejor de mi! —Dijo decidida Rukia mientras levantaba el puño.—

_Continuara..._

* * *

Que creen que pasara? lo dejo a su imaginación. (Buajaja)

PD: Pásense por mis otros Fics...**El arte de amar, Hi My Sweetheart!, You and I.**


	8. Chapter 8

MomoO3,ALEXZHA ,Dark Moon 00 ,Adrii Kyouyama,Rukinekochan,Loen , ,dichela  
deathslove26: Thanks for reading  
I had to translate your message with the jajaja

Gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste el capitulo  
disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

Capitulo 8** Lección.**

Una joven de larga cabellera rosada iba caminando como el diablo mismo en la tierra, no le importaba quien estuviera en su camino y tan poco si los chocaba lo único que quería era quedarse en su casa cubrirse la cabeza con mantas mientras comía un enorme pote de helado _''Lo mismo que hacia cuando se enfadaba''_  
asta esperar al menos que en dos o quizás tres días se le fuera el enojo y como no estar enojada? Cuando por culpa del idiota de Kaien había perdido la cita que tanto estaba esperando es mas se había matado hecho una dieta para entrar en aquel maldito vestido que tanto le gustaba y quedar encantadora ante  
Tsukishima pero no! el idiota de Kaien la había arrastrado a una fiesta que ni ella misma sabia que existía _''La __fiesta de los empleados de la empresa de arte, donde Kaien trabajaba''_ y lo peor la había obligado pasarse por su pareja, pensó Riruka mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas _''Estúpido Kaien_! aunque...''

_FlashBack._

_-Kaien! -Gritaba la pelirosa mientras era arrastrada por el moreno.-Espera idiota!_

_-Que,que que! -Grito el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta.-_

_-Por que diablos tengo ser yo quien te ayude? -Pregunto Riruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-_

_Kaien se rasco la nuca y le dijo.-Se lo hubiera pedido a Rukia pero ella no esta...es mas se lo iba a preguntar _  
_el día que me dejo plantado. -Dijo con una mueca extraña en su rostro.-_

_Fin FlashBack._

Rukia lo malinterpreto pensó Riruka mientras veía su pote de helado casi vació, y pensar que ella estaba tan  
emocionada cuando el idiota le cito.

-Que bueno que no estas para verlo Rukia...

* * *

En toda mi vida e tratado con personas algo torpes, lentas o difíciles de tratar pero esto era insuperable!  
Todo el mundo tiene paciencia pero la mía estaba apunto de irse a la mierda, como era posible que algo tan fácil como comer Rukia lo hiciera todo un reto? solo ver como tomaba los cubiertos con toda la mano y verla comer como una bestia de la época de los homo sapiens me sacaba el poco juicio que tenia.

_FlashBack._

_—Es que viéndote no lo pareces...tus padres son tan refinados y tu..._

_Fin Flash Back._

No es que le quisiera dar la razón a la señorita Orihime pero enserio...Rukia era hija de los Kuchiki?

Tal vez se equivocaron de bebes cuando nació y tal vez la verdadera hija de los Kuchiki andaría por hay en alguna familia poco agraciada o tal vez...Rukia se golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y por eso quedo tan bruta, claro así todo tendría sentido si no fuera por el gran parecido que tenia con su madre solo en aspecto nada en modales, pensaba Ichigo mientras veía horrorizado como Rukia cortaba la carne para luego mandársela a la boca manchándose los labios.

Convertir a Rukia en una señorita en poco tiempo a hora lo veo muy lejano _''Dios,Kami sama, Buda ayúdenme!''_

—Oe!.—Le llamaba Rukia mientras comía.—Ichigo!

—Que? .—Pregunto Ichigo saliendo de sus plegarias.—

—Como lo estoy haciendo? —Pregunto con una ingenua sonrisa en su rostro.—

Ichigo solo le miro con una ceja levantada.—Enserio me lo estas preguntando? —Rukia solo movía la cabeza asintiendo.— Te lo resumiré en una palabra ''**DESASTRE'**'.

—Desastre?. —Dijo Rukia con los cachetes inflados.—Pero si así comíamos con mis amigos, que tiene de malo?

—Que tiene de malo? —Dijo con sarcasmo.—Acaso tus amigos son rosados y tienen la cola enroscada?

Rukia se quedo pensativa ''A que se refería con eso, Riruka tenia el cabello rosado pero cola enroscada, ni que fuera un chancho''..**.Chancho?**''

La morena le miro enfadada mientras levantaba el puño en forma de amenaza.—No me provoques Ichigo!

Ichigo se toco las cienes tratando de tranquilizarse para luego acercarse a ella quedando justo enfrente.—My Lady dígame de verdad quiere convertirse en una señorita?

Rukia algo nerviosa por su cercanía le miro a los ojos y le dijo.—Si

—Por que? —Pregunto Con Tono Curioso _''Quería saber si en verdad se lo estaba tomando enserio o estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo''_.—Si es solo para darle una lección a la señorita Orihime, debo decirle que no la ayudare.

La morena le miro asombrada _''Acaso estaba de su lado? Ademas de donde la conoce? En no estará ..''_ —A ti te gusta ella? —Pregunto con la boca abierta, mientras que Ichigo le miraba impresionado.—

—Que?

—Con razón la defiendes tanto.—Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con algo de indiferencia.—

Ichigo le miro con el ceño fruncido.—Claro que no, que le hace pensar eso?

Rukia le miro con una ceja levantada.—Entonces a que te referías cuando dijiste ''Si es para darle una lección a la señorita Orihime, debo decirle que no la ayudare''—Repitió la morena con voz chillona.—

Ichigo solo suspiro haciendo que los mechones de su cabello se desparramaran.—Deberías escuchar mas de vez de sacar conclusiones inútiles.—Le dijo el pelinaranja mientras que la morena le miraba enfadada.—A lo que me refería My Lady.—Dijo con tono suave mientras le miraba a los ojos.—Es que cuando logre su '_'Venganza_'' dejara las clases sin concluir, si solo lo hace por ese sentimiento no la ayudare aunque es mi trabajo me niego.

Rukia se quedo unos segundos pensativa, ''Lo había malinterpretado...y aunque no lo quiera admitir tiene razón, no debo dar todo mi esfuerzo solo por esa idiota...

_FlashBack._

_—Es que viéndote no lo pareces...tus padres son tan refinados y tu..._

_Fin Flash Back._

Si no tan bien por mis padres, quiero que estén orgullosos de mi y que nunca jamas nadie se vuelva a burlar de mi.

—Ichigo...—Le susurro la morena con la cabeza gacha, logrando captar su atención.—No...no solo lo are por eso ella no se merece tanto esfuerzo, lo are por mis padres...quiero que estén orgullosos de mi.—Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada.—No quiero que se averguenzen de mi...Me ayudaras?. —Pregunto la morena mientras levantaba la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.—

Ichigo la miro y sin saber el motivo sintió como un leve sonrojo aparecía por sus mejillas.—Estaré encantado de hacerlo My Lady.—Dicho esto saco un pequeño pañuelo de seda que tenia en su bolsillo y con delicadeza lo paso por el borde de sus ojos.—

_Esa mirada tuya,_  
_tan profunda y tierna_  
_que lo dice todo_  
_en medio del silencio..._

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía solo se quedaron viendo, sin saber cuanto tiempo pasaba cuando sintieron como de apoco se acercaban, el momento estaba por llegar pero un enorme golpe en la puerta los detuvo, ambos posaron su mirada sobre la persona que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una vena en el cuello apunto de estallar.

_Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

Guest,Adrii Kyouyama ,MomoO3, ,deathslove26 ,ALEXZHA ,dichela,Loen

Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, me salio algo ''Tierno'' jajaja  
es que me gusta hacer este fic lo hago con amor (Mas que los otros, nose por que este le tengo preferencia)  
La verdad hoy no iba a subir capitulo por que tuve un mal día ''Familiar'' pero intente olvidarme y seguir ya que...

La familia es fastidiosa!

Pásense a mi pagina de facebook... Pon 'Me Gusta' si amas el anime

Dejen muchos Reviews así medan ánimos de seguir!

A hora me pondré a hacer el Fic **You And I** que lo tengo algo dejado, a y si tienen tiempo pásense por ''**Hi my sweetheart'**'mi otro Fic!

* * *

Capitulo 9 **Sentimientos.**

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía solo se quedaron viendo, sin saber cuanto tiempo pasaba cuando sintieron como de apoco se acercaban, el momento estaba por llegar pero un enorme golpe en la puerta los detuvo, ambos posaron su mirada sobre la persona que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una vena en el cuello apunto de estallar.

—Que esta ocurriendo aquí? —Pregunto Byakuya con una vos sumamente fría.—

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, Rukia estaba nerviosa sin poder hablar así que el pelinaranja se paro derecho con mucha seguridad y sin temor alguno dijo.—Solo estamos practicando para la fiesta de la Señorita Orihime.

Byakuya le miro serio.—Y es necesario estar tan cerca de ''mi'' hija? —Pregunto Byakuya mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortal a Ichigo.—

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin saber que decir, pero gracias a dios justo en ese momento llegaba Hisana con el ceño fruncido algo muy extraño de ver en ella.

—Byakuya Kuchiki!.—Dijo con tono autoritario logrando que su marido se volteara y le mirara algo apenado.—

—Hisana.—Dijo con algo de temor, ya que su esposa le había advertido que no interrumpiera las clases de su hija.—

—Que haces aqui?—Pregunto con una ceja levantada.— Déjalos tranquilos amor.

—No me fió de el.—Dijo Byakuya con los ojos entre cerrados mirándolo con mala cara.—

—Byakuya Kuchiki.—Dijo Hisana con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era cualquier sonrisa era aquella que solo le regalaba cuando no la obedecía.—Es mejor que los dejemos para que sigan practicando, no crees?

Byakuya le miro asustado, esa sonrisa si quedaba miedo para luego mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación, mientras que Hisana le tomaba del brazo.

—Sigan.—Dijo con una sonrisa provocando que el ojimiel y la morena temblaran.—Pórtate bien hija.

—S-si.—Le dijo la morena viendo como su madre se llevaba arrastras a su sobre protector padre de allí.—

—Eso fue extraño.—Dijo Ichigo todavía estático.—Y dio miedo.

—Si.—Dijo Rukia todavía perpleja.—

— su padre siempre es tan sobre protector?—Pregunto curioso el ojimiel.—

—Mi padre no es sobre protector.—Dijo defendiéndolo, viendo como Ichigo le miraba con una ceja levantada.—Bueno quizás solo un poco...desde que tengo memoria a sido así.

**_FlashBack._**

_Era un día común y corriente en un parque lleno de flores de todos los colores y aromas, a lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas que se encontraba jugando con un pequeño peluche de conejo se la podía ver muy sonriente con aquel juguete, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que un niño pequeño de casi su misma edad se le acercaba con una pelota en sus pequeñas manos._

_—Oe quiedes jugar con migo?.—Preguntaba un pequeño de no mas ni menos tres o cuatro años.—_

_La morena miro al pequeño con los ojos llenos de brillo y muy emocionada le dijo.—Si si quiedo!_

_El pequeño le dio su mano para que pudiera levantarse del suelo, pero en ese mismo momento una voluminosa sombra los tapa a los dos pequeños niños del sol._

_—Que le estas haciendo a mi pequeña? —Pregunta Byakuya mientras la tomaba en sus brazos alejándola del niño que solo miraba asombrado.—_

_—Sodo hibamos a jugad.—Dijo inocentemente.—_

_—Dime donde vives? quienes son tus padres, nombre apellido, tipo de sangre y cuando tengas todo tal vez te deje jugar con mi pequeña.—Dijo el moreno serio para luego retirarse de allí, dejando a aquel niño perplejo.—_

_—Papi pod que no puedo jugad?—Pregunto Rukia con los ojitos lagrimosos.—Quedo tened amigos..._

_Byakuya la miro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa esas que solo le regalaba a su esposa y a su pequeña.—Yo seré tu amigo._

_La pequeña le miro con una enorme sonrisa.—Ensedio?_

_Byakuya solo sonrió ante el vocabulario de su hija y la imito.—Encedio._

**_Fin FlashBack._**

—El no es solo mi padre...—Dijo la morena llamando la atención de Ichigo.— Es mi mejor amigo.

Ichigo solo se quedo viéndola sin comprender sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de la morena, Rukia solo le miro y se alejo unos pasos de el recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás, el pelinaranja la miro con el ceño fruncido para luego ver el pequeño sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas recordando lo mismo que Rukia.

—Creo que...—Dijo carraspeando, algo nervioso.—Es mejor que se tome un descanso .—Le dijo Ichigo con la mirada hacia otro lugar para que no notara su sonrojo.—

—T-tienes razón.—Le dijo la morena para luego salir casi corriendo de allí.—

Ichigo se sostuvo de una silla, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón le latía de manera irregular.

—Que me esta pasando?

* * *

Mientras tanto una pelinegra se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sosteniendo un peluche de Chappy el conejo que tanto admiraba, _''Que diablos había sido aquello? por que me sonroje? no me había dado cuenta pero viéndolo de tan cerca tiene unos ojos miel muy bonitos, Que diablos estoy pensando? Que habría pasado si...mi padre no hubiera aparecido? Que hago pensando en esto, cuando estoy comprometida...pero quien es mi prometido? Ash me voy a volver loca!''_ —Se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza frustrada.—Me pregunto si Ichigo lo sabrá, sera mejor preguntarle...mejor luego.—Dijo mientras se tocaba sus mejillas que aun se encontraban calientes.—

En ese momento un ruido extraño que provenía de su armario le llama la atención, era como el sonido de cajita musical, la morena se acercaba hacia el armario buscando de donde provenía el bendito sonido asta que lo encontró era su teléfono celular, miro el nombre en la pantalla y al hacerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Riruka.

—Rukia! con que por fin te dignas a contestar! —Le dijo gritando.—**DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE!**

Rukia tuvo que sacarse el celular del oído debido a su griterío.—Como estas Rukia, yo bien y tu? —Dijo con sarcasmo.—

Del otro lado solo se escucho un suspiro.—Me tenias preocupada bueno mejor dicho, nos tenias preocupados.

—Nos? —Pregunto sin entender de que hablaba.—

—Hablo de Kaien baka!.—Le grito _''Riruka no era una persona con mucha paciencia,mejor dicho eso no entraba en su vocabulario''_.—Registra tus llamadas, la mayoría son de el y mías, asta habíamos sacado hipótesis de que te habían secuestrado los aliens.

—Aliens? _—''Si que la imaginación de Riruka era asombrosa''_.—Riruka...veras lo que paso es que...

Luego de casi una hora explicándole todo lo sucedido a Riruka, escuchando suspiros,gritos y de extrañas suposiciones como _'' Que tal vez si el prometido era un viejo pervertido o tal vez era un niño mucho menor a ella con aires de madurez y que ella tendría que ser esposa y a la vez niñera o que tal vez el prometido era alguien como Christian Grey que si era como el no abría problema alguno, pero que si estuviera preparada para todos sus juegos perversos''_ de que diablos hablaba? quien era Christian Grey? y hay fue cuando me arrepentí de haber preguntado, me hizo una larga narración y digamos que muy pero _''muy''_ profunda de que trataba aquel libro, lo cual no me tranquilizaba para nada, lo mejor seria averiguar cuanto antes quien diablos era mi prometido y ver contra que tenia que prepararme, luego de ponernos al día y de contarme como estaba Kaien, finalizamos la llamada ya que en el celular de ella le cobraba mas la tarifa '_'Que tacaña''._

Mire la hora en el reloj de pared y note que ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde, _''Diablos Ichigo se pondrá furioso, mejor me daré prisa''_

La morena tomo sus zapatillas y con rapidez se las coloco, estaba saliendo cuando el sonido de un piano le llamo la atención '_'Que es ese sonido?''_

* * *

Un hombre de cabello anaranjado estaba mirando su reloj de manera impaciente,_ ''Donde se había metido era solo un pequeño receso PEQUEÑO''_ ya había pasado una hora, no era su sirviente como para tener que esperarle tanto, bueno sí pero ese no era el caso, que era mas importante que las clases?

—Veo que tendré que ir a buscarla.—Dijo suspirando, mientras salia de la sala resignado.—

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión, siguiendo aquel sonido tan relajante que era aquel piano, _''Quien seria el que lo estuviera tocando?''_ una voz se hizo escuchar...

Aun me duele el corazón  
Cuando recuerdo tu partida  
Tal vez debería ignorarlo  
Pero el dolor en mi corazón  
Nada podrá curarlo...

Era una voz muy relajante aunque aquella canción era algo triste.

Camino sin saber a donde ir  
Camino sin un destino al cual seguir  
No supe apreciar lo que tenia  
Asta el día de tu partida

La morena siguió caminando asta encontrar a la persona dueña de aquella voz tan angelical.

Camino sin el sueño de seguir  
Camino sin perder la esperanza  
De que tal vez algún día  
Me volverás a sonreír...

Pero al ver quien era sus ojos se abrieron en par en par era ''Grimmjow'' el idiota arrogante de la otra vez...

El peliazul se encontraba tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su rostro se veía relajado y no amenazador como la otra vez,_ ''Debía de ser su gemelo, el que no era malvado''_, pensó Rukia sin salir de su asombro.

Tal vez debería olvidadlo  
Tal vez debería ignorarlo  
Pero el dolor en mi corazón  
Nada podrá Sanarlo.

Termino de cantar el ojiazul, para luego abrir los ojos y ver a su espectadora sorprendido.

—Rukia?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Que les pareció?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**marylu Rguez ,Ririchiyo ,antony,dichela,andy ,deathslove26 ,ALEXZHA, **

Gracias a cada uno por sus hermosos comentarios  
y aunque halla algunos que no le entiendo el idioma tan bien gracias jajaja

espero les guste el capitulo de hoy!

aunque creo que le falta algo...nose soy muy perfeccionista por eso me tarde xD

Pásense a mi pagina de facebook... Pon 'Me Gusta' si amas el anime

Dejen muchos Reviews así medan ánimos de seguir!

A hora me pondré a hacer el Fic** You And I** que lo tengo algo dejado, a y si tienen tiempo pásense por** ''Hi my sweetheart''**mi otro Fic!

Y mis nuevos dos One-Shot (**Eternity** y **Love imperfect** )

A hora si Bye-Bye :)

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Perfecta**

Termino de cantar el ojiazul, para luego abrir los ojos y ver a su espectadora sorprendido.

—Rukia?

La morena le miro algo apenada por estar espiando.―Como sabes mi nombre? .―Pregunto extrañada, ella no le había dicho como se llamaba.―

El ojiazul se quedo unos segundos en silencio.―Tsk Rukia es un nombre muy común sabes? ―Le soltó de manera arrogante.―

La morena solo le miro enfurecida a medida que se iba acercando.―Claro que no! idiota, es un nombre muy bonito.

El ojiazul ni se inmuto solo le miraba con indiferencia mientras cruzaba los brazos.―Que hacías espiando?.―Rukia no dijo nada, se podía ver el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas.―No creas que no te vi desde que comence.―Dijo con tono arrogante.―No me digas que te gusto? ―Pregunto Grimmjow mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura y poder verla mejor.―

Rukia ante su cercanía solo corrió la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.―C-claro que no! jamas me fijaría en un idiota como TU! .―Le grito enfadada.―

Grimmjow se ergio y solo le miro con una sonrisa mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos.―Yo hablaba de la canción.

La morena se puso mas colorada.―Y-yo tan bien!.―Se defendió la morena.―

_''Por que diablos me pongo nerviosa?''_ se pregunto mientras bajaba la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo, Grimmjow con intención de molestarla se agacho mas para verla a la cara logrando ver el sonrojo de la morena que tanto intentaba ocultar y a la vez sus ojos violetas que sin querer lograron cautivarlo por unos segundos para luego correr la mirada y posar su mano por los labios de la morena.

―Q-que estas haciendo? ―Dijo exaltada y muy nerviosa ''Acaso era un maldito pervertido, si así lo era le daría una enorme paliza''.―

Grimmjow solo la ignoro mientras pasaba su dedo por la comisura de su labio, sin saber que desde la puerta un pelinaranja le miraba con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a intervenir el coqueteo del Jaggerjack.

―Aléjate de ella.―Le grito Ichigo quien se acercaba asta la morena y se ponía sobreprotectoramente delante de ella y el ojiazul.―No la toques!

Grimmjow solo le miro divertido.-Mira nada mas quien esta aquí...

El pelinaranja solo le ignoro y se volteo para ver a Rukia, quien solo miraba el suelo, el pelinaranja con su mano levanto su rostro notando el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, sin saber por que razón aquello le molestaba.―Te encuentras bien?

―S-si no te preocupes.―Dijo algo nerviosa por su mirada tan profunda, como si quisiera analizarla con la mirada_ ''Que le pasaba a Ichigo?''._―

―No me preocuparía tan solo si no me dieras motivos para hacerlo.―Le soltó Ichigo algo enfadado.―

La morena solo se cruzo de brazos _''Por que siempre era tan molesto cuando estaba con el idiota de cabello azul? su actitud tan arrogante y sobre protectora le estaba comenzando a molestar''._―IDIOTA!.―Le grito enfadada para luego darle un pisotón y salir de allí hecha una furia.―

―Maldita enana!.―Gritaba Ichigo mientras se acariciaba el píe, sintiendo como Grimmjow se reía de su desgracia.―Y tu de que te ríes!

―La chiquilla si que es toda una fiera.-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.-

Ichigo solo le miro con el ceño fruncido.―Que haces aquí?

―Acaso no lo ves?.―Dijo Grimmjow mientras señalaba el piano.-No has cambiado nada...sigues siendo el mismo lento de siempre.―Le dijo con tono burlón.―

Ichigo solo le ignoro para luego voltearse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.―Veo que ya terminaste así que vete.―Fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinaranja antes de irse dejando al peliazul con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.―

―No sera nada fácil...

* * *

Mientras una joven de cabello oscuro estaba caminando muy enfadada por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, es mas eran todos tan idénticos que no había notado que estaba caminando de un lado a otro desde que salio, pero estaba tan molesta con el idiota de cabello naranja, por que siempre era tan molesto cuando el otro idiota de cabello azul aparecía? o sera que se conocían? y si era así de donde? se preguntaba la morena mientras caminaba sin mirar asta que sintió como su cara chocaba con algo, Rukia algo molesta y sobándose la nariz miro lo que le había golpeado para encontrarse con un joven de cabello azulado oscuro que la mirada algo curioso a través de sus gafas metálicas.

―Se encuentra bien ? ―Pregunto el susodicho.―

―Si.―Dijo la morena mientras se sobaba la nariz.―Tu eres?.―Pregunto curiosa ya que no lo conocía.―

―Primero se dice lo siento.―Le recalco su atrevimiento, provocando que el enojo volviera en la morena.―Mi nombre es Uryu Ishida.

―Si no fuera por ti yo me abría lastimado mi nariz! ―Le reclamo ofendida, mientras le señalaba su nariz roja.―

―No es de buena educación que las jovencitas caminen sin mirar por donde van.―Le regaño el albino mientras se acomodaba los lentes.―

La morena solo bufo molesta.―Tsk...ya te pareces al idiota cabeza de zanahoria.

―Cabeza de zanahoria? ―Pregunto Uryu sin entender a quien se refería.―

―Ichigo.

―Hablas de Kurosaki.―Cuestiono Uryu, _''así que ella era''_.―Creo que nos llevaremos bien.―Dijo con una medía sonrisa mientras la morena le mirada sin entenderla.―

_''Acaso no se estaban peleando hace un momento? y a hora dice que nos llevaríamos bien?_ **ACASO HAY ALGUIEN NORMAL EN ESTA MANSIÓN!''**

―Enserio?.―Dijo la morena sorprendida, a lo que Uryu solo movió la cabeza como afirmación.―A todo esto...por que estas vestido así? ―Pregunto la morena mientras lo veía de arriba hacia abajo, Uryu tenia puesto algo como un delantal y en el habían muchas alfileres.―

―Soy el costurero de la mansión.―Dijo con tono muy orgulloso, en ese momento sus ojos se formaron estrellas.― acabo de hacer otro hermoso vestido para su armario.―Dijo muy animado mientras la tomaba del brazo arrastrándola hacia uno de los salones.―

―Oye espera...

Pero sin importarle las quejas de la morena el solo la arrastro asta llegar a un enorme salón, el cual se le hacia familiar a Rukia_ ''Era el mismo lugar en el que el idiota de Ichigo le había llevado cuando le conoció para que se cambiara de ropa''_, en ese momento el peliazulado la sentó en una silla mientras buscaba en su enorme armario de roble, la morena solo se dedicaba a mirar todo lo que había en aquel lugar, habían hermosos vestidos esparcidos por doquier junto con hilos y algunas agujas esparcidas en su escritorio _''Si que debe de amar su trabajo''_ pensó la morena con una mueca en el rostro.

Uryu luego de tanto rebuscar en su armario, le tiro a la morena unos cinco tal vez diez vestidos encima para luego arrastrarla a un probador sin dejar que la morena se negara, el había trabajado muy duro para que ella los usara _''Y mas le vale usarlo''_ por ellos se había pinchado los dedos mas de unas quinientas veces!.

La morena tomo alguno de los vestidos y se lo probo después de todo no eran feos, Uryu si que era muy bueno en ello pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo viendo su figura la cual llevaba un vestido blanco con unas flores amarillas muy claras en el, era algo corto asta la rodilla y no tenia gran escote lo cual era muy bueno ya que no tenia mucho que mostrar.

―Y como le quedo ?―Pregunto Uryu desde afuera, estaba muy curioso por saber si ella tenia buen gusto como para usar sus hermosos y elegantes vestidos.―

―Etto...creo que bien.―Dijo algo apenada.―

―Sal para que pueda verte.―Le exigió Uryu.―Así si hay alguna imperfección podre corregirla.

La morena solo le obedeció y abrió la cortina dejándose ver en ese momento llega Ichigo y la ve asombrado de arriba se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas llego su mirada asta abajo encontrándose con sus incombinables zapatillas con paso lento se acerca hacia la morena sin notar como Uryu le mira con una mueca graciosa en el rostro, toma una de las cajas que había en el escritorio la abre y de pura suerte saca unos zapatos blancos para luego agacharse asta la altura de sus rodillas y sacandole la zapatilla de su pie izquierdo para luego colocarle el zapato correspondiente, levanto la mirada para verla con una sonrisa?.

―Ichigo...―Dijo sonrojada la morena por su atrevimiento.―

El pelinaranja levanto la mirada para ver esos hermosos ojos violetas que le miraban sin parpadear, para luego dejar escapar de sus labios.―

―Perfecta...

_Continuara..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Lección **

En un cuarto enorme donde las paredes estaban todas pintadas de negro junto con varios posters de bandas de Rock se podía ver desde la ventana la luz del atardecer hacia su aparición. un joven de cabellera azulada y mirada algo amenazante se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras tocaba los acordes de una canción en su guitarra eléctrica color azul iceberg, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido de su guitarra, de pronto unos ojos violetas hicieron aparición en sus pensamientos esos ojos que le habían cautivado le miraban tan fijamente como si quisieran hipnotizarle, de a poco esos ojos estaban cada vez mas cerca podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba y sus labios ya estaban a escasos centímetros de rozar a los de la pequeña pelinegra para luego abrir los ojos y encontrarse devuelta en la realidad solo en su habitación.

―MALDICIÓN!.―Dijo afligido Grimmjow, mientras se pasaba la mano por su alborotado cabello azulado.―

Unos toques se hicieron escuchar en la puerta para luego ver como un hombre de cabello castaño entraba sin ningún permiso.

El castaño solo miro con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro a Grimmjow mientras este solo le miraba de manera retadora.

―Veo que sigues con tu pasa tiempo.―Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba cautelosamente.―Aunque muchas veces te dije que lo dejaras.

―No tengo por que dejarlo.―Dijo Grimmjow mientras acomodaba su guitarra en la cama y le miraba muy serio.―

―Con que seguimos en esas verdad?―Dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y sonreía.―Oh lo dejas por las buenas o serán por las malas...que seas mi hijo no me lo impedirá.

Grimmjow se levanto y le miro con un profundo odio en sus ojos, Aizen ignorándolo tomo su guitarra.―Me llevare esto.―Dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida.―Diviértete.―Dijo mientras veía a Grimmjow quien solo se quedo hay parado con los puños apretados.―

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia se encontraba sentada en un pupitre como de secundaria mientras esperaba a Ichigo, donde diablos se abría metido? no era acaso ella siempre la impuntual? tsk quien se cree robándome mi puesto!

Justo en ese momento Ichigo entraba a la sala arrastrando un pizarron, ante la atenta mirada de la morena que le miraba curiosa, por que traía aquello?

―Hoy le enseñare como tener buenos modales en la mesa.―Dijo Ichigo mientras sacudía entre sus manos una larga regla.―Alguna pregunta?

La morena le miro con una ceja levantada.-Esta bien pero...para que traes todo esto?―Dijo mientras apuntaba el pizarron y su regla.―

―Para que me sea mas cómodo explicar.―Dijo Ichigo hablando del pizarron.―Y esto.―Dijo mientras le apuntaba con la regla.―Siempre que haga algo o diga algo estúpido.―Golpeo muy fuerte la misma contra el pupitre donde se encontraba sentada Rukia.―Le daré un suave golpe con ella.

La morena solo le miro espantada, Suave? eso no era nada suave!

―Bien comencemos.―Dijo con una sonrisa que espantaba a la morena.―Lección numero uno.―Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el pizarron.―No se deve traspasar alimentos de un plato a otro, ni bebidas de una copa a otra.

―Nada de traspasar comidas...―Murmuraba la morena mientras copiaba lo del pizarron.―

―Segunda lección.―Dijo mientras apuntaba al ―No es correcto solicitar al anfitrión repetir un plato, aunque puedes aceptarlo si te lo ofrecen y lo deseas.

―Por que no?.―Pregunto la morena con curiosidad.―Y si me gusto mucho lo que me dieron de comer...por que no repetirlo? que tiene de malo.

―Por que es algo descortés...usted no va y solo por la comida.

―Pero...―Dijo pensativa mientras se tocaba el mentón.―Que hay de malo en tener muy buen apetito...

Ichigo solo se apretó la sienes tratando tener paciencia.―No debe comer como si fuera a ir a la guerra!

―Esta bien, esta bien...no comer como si fuera a la guerra.―Decía mientras lo anotaba en su libreta.―Oye Ichigo, puedo sacarme los zapatos?

Ichigo le miro con el ceño fruncido.―No, tienes que acostumbrarte a ellos.

―Pero...ash duele!.―Se quejaba la morena mientras movía los pies, ya que por su estatura no llegaban a tocar el suelo.―Pero dueeele!―Decía de forma fastidiosa mientras los movía mas rápido sin percatarse que uno de sus zapatos se había aflojado y había parado a la cara del pelinaranja.―

―ENANA!.―Grito este desde el suelo mientras se tapaba la nariz debido al sangrado.―

La morena se acerco corriendo hacia el pelinaranja preocupada.―Lo siento, lo siento!

―Tsk no creo que con un ''Lo siento''.―Dijo imitándola.―Mi nariz se arreglara!

La morena solo ignoro su comentario sarcástico y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo.―Ten.

Ichigo solo le miro dudoso y tomo el pañuelo con estampados de Chappy que la enana le ofrecía y se lo coloco en su hemorragia, mientras que la morena solo se sentaba con la cabeza agacha.―No te preocupes, ya parara.

―N-no estoy...preocupada por ti idiota.―Dijo sin mirarle para que no viera sus ojos llorosos, mientras que Ichigo solo le miraba curioso.―Soy un desastre verdad?.―Pregunto mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.―

―Si tienes razón.―Dijo Ichigo con dureza.―Pero todo tiene solución, se que lo lograras.

La morena levanto la cabeza y le miro sin importarle que pudiera notar sus ojos llorosos y le dijo.―Como estas tan seguro? y si fallo?―Dijo mientras sentía como se le quebraba la voz.―Todos se burlaran de mi...ere una vergüenza para mis padres.

Ichigo se quedo viendo sus ojos violetas que le miraban con tristeza.―Como estoy seguro? por que creo en ti Rukia y se que lo lograras...y si fallas que importa? acaso debe importarte lo que digan ellos? esas personas recatadas que solo le importan el exterior...tu tienes algo mucho mejor.―Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.―Y tus padres jamas pensarían algo así de ti...ellos te criaron y te aman como eres y yo...y yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.―Dijo nervioso ante la atenta mirada de la morena quien no había despegado sus ojos de el desde que había comenzado a hablarle.―Q-que?.―Cuestiono sintiendo como algo caliente todavía salia de su nariz, por lo que tuvo que apretar mas fuerte.-

La morena después de todo lo que había dicho,le regalo una sonrisa.―Tienes un buen corazón Ichigo.―Dijo mientras suspiraba y se levantaba.―Daré lo mejor de mi.―Dijo mientras levantaba el puño muy animada.―Ah y iré por algo para tu nariz.

Dijo la morena mi apenada mientras salia corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Ichigo solo le miraba con una sonrisa idiota en su cara.

* * *

Por que me late tan rápido el corazón? se preguntaba la morena mientras caminaba apurada con una mano en el pecho, todo lo que dijo ichigo...en verdad lo dijo o solo lo dijo para animarme? pero si no fuera así por que me miraba de esa manera? pero de todas formas el idiota cabeza de zanahoria tenia razón, que importa que digan ellos? al menos lo intentare pase lo que pase por lo menos estará Ichigo apoyándome, pensó inconscientemente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el equipo de primeros auxilios cuando sin querer se choco con alguien, provocando que cayera al suelo de trasero.

―Auch!.―Se quejaba la morena.―

―Esta bien?―Preguntaba una voz algo preocupada, mientras le daba su mano para que se levantara.―

La morena levanto la vista, para luego quedarse asombrada por su presencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba todavía tapándose la nariz,esa maldita enana un día me las pagara todas, Ash cuando diablos piensa parar de sangrar!

Entre maldiciones y sufrimiento el celular del ojimiel empezó a sonar, Ichigo irritado lo tomo con la mano libre sin ver de quien se trataba...

―Que?.―Pregunto con un leve tono enfadado.―

―Así me saludas Kurosaki-Kun?―Dijo una voz femenina con algo de tristeza fingida.―

Ichigo en ese momento abrió los ojos impresionado.―Que quieres Inoue?.―Trato de ser lo mas seco posible con la castaña.―

―Solo llamaba para saber como iban las lecciones.―Dijo con una risita.―Con Kuchiki...aunque notando tu tono de voz, puedo predecir que no lo lograra.―Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.―

―Ella se esta convirtiendo en una señorita...así que preferiría que no me llamara.―Dijo con tono cortante, Como diablos tenia su numero?.―

―Que seco eres Kurosaki-Kun.―Dijo con un tono irritante.―Solo ten en mente que ella fallara...ya sabes lo que significa.

―No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.―Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba un poco la voz.―Rukia lo lograra, así que no tienes que preocuparte.―Le dijo con sarcasmo antes de colgarle a la ojigris.―

_―Tienes que lograrlo Rukia..._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Si Hubo algún problema de Gramática en el Fic, es culpa del corrector de Fanfiction, Me borra palabras!**

**marylu Rguez,Yampier ,dichela ,ANDY,deathslove26, **

**Gracias por sus comentarios Espero que el capitulo de Hoy les halla gustado!**

Ya tengo pensado el final **(**Pero todavía me falta todo el intermedio, que lo are corto...creo**)**

Pásense a mi pagina de facebook...** Pon 'Me Gusta' si amas el anime**

Dejen muchos Reviews así medan ánimos de seguir!

A hora me pondré a hacer el Fic **You And I** que lo tengo algo dejado, a y si tienen tiempo pásense por **''Hi my sweetheart''**mi otro Fic!

Y mis nuevos dos One-Shot **(Alone)**

A hora si** Bye-Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yampier .dichela .Rukia inlove, Paula, ,ANDY...**

**Gracias por sus comentario me gusta que les guste jajaja**  
**Perdón la tardanza pero tenia un bloqueo mental**  
**ni se como me quedo el capitulo...Espero sus opiniones!**

**PD: si hay palabras mal escritas es culpa de la pagina que me borra algunas letras.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Carta.**

—Auch!.—Se quejaba la morena.—

—Esta bien?—Preguntaba una voz algo preocupada, mientras le daba su mano para que se levantara.—

La morena levanto la vista, para luego quedarse asombrada por su presencia.

—Ukitake-sama.—Dijo asombrada mientras este le extendía la mano para que se levantara.—

—Rukia-san si que has crecido.—Dijo Ukitake mientras le tocaba la cabeza desparramandole el cabello.—

—Que hace aquí?.—Decía la morena mientras se arreglaba el cabello.—Acaso Ginrei-sama enfermo?.—Pregunto preocupada,no es que no estuviera feliz de verlo, le alegraba pero siempre las visitas de Ukitake eran para ver la salud de su abuelo.—

—Si.—Ukitake en ese momento rasco la nuca.—Digo...solo fui a hacerle un chequeo de...rutina.

—Enserio?.—Preguntaba dudosa, mientras el asentía con la cabeza.—Entonces ya termino?

—Si estaba por irme...

En ese momento la morena lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo arrastrando de allí, sin importarle las preguntas de ¿A donde vamos? del peliblanco. En pocos minutos ya estaban en la sala,  
donde Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás apretándose la nariz.

—Hey Ichigo ya volví.—Le grito la morena.—

—Tsk.—Fue lo único que le dijo ya que estaba enojado.—

—Puedes ayudarlo?.—Preguntaba la morena al peliblanco.—

—Claro para eso soy doctor.—Le dijo con cariño mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja, quien no había notado su presencia.—

Ichigo al escuchar la voz de un hombre movió la cabeza para ver, justo cuando Ukitake le sonreía a la enana y esta le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Quen es el?.—Pregunto mirándole con desdén.—

—Soy Jushiro Ukitake.-Decía amablemente el peliblanco.—

—Es el medico de la familia.—Le susurraba Rukia a Ichigo.—Vino a arreglarte tu nariz.

Ichigo le miro con el ceño fruncido.—Mi nariz ya esta bien.

—Enserio?.—Dijo mientras se acercaba y le quitaba la mano de la nariz logrando que un chorro de sangre cayera al suelo.—Ukitake-sama encárguese.

Ichigo no pudo quejarse ni oponerse, ya que en ese momento Ukitake se le había acercado y le había obligado a sentarse, mientras intentaba hacerle un torniquete sin tener piedad a los lloriqueo de Ichigo, tomo un algodón y se lo metió en toda la nariz.

—Ya esta.—Decía el peliblanco para luego sacar de su maletín una paleta la cual tenia forma de Chappy y entregársela a Ichigo, _''A Ukitake le encantaban los dulces''._—

—Yo tan bien quiero una.—Decía Rukia mirando la mano de Ichigo con brillo en los ojos.—

Ukitake miro en su bolso.—Esa era la ultima.—Decía apenado Ukitake.—Ichigo puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas.

—Ukitake-Sama por que quiere hablar con el cabeza de toronja?.—Preguntaba la morena curiosa,logrando que Ichigo enojado le metiera la paleta de Chappy en la boca para que se callara.—Oe!

—Kuchiki-san casi olvido Grinrei-sama me había dicho que bayas a la sala a desayunar con ellos.—Le decía amablemente.—

Rukia bufo.—Esta bien,los dejo solos.—Decía molesta mientras salia por la puerta.—

La morena se fue dejando solos a Ukitake e Ichigo, el peliblanco miro de arriba hacia abajo a Ichigo.

—Ginrei-sama me a hablado mucho de ti.—Comentaba el peliblanco con una sincera sonrisa.—

—Espero que para bien.—Decía algo curioso sobre lo que el peliblanco tuviera que hablar de el.—

En ese momento Ukitake esbozo una enorme sonrisa.—Claro que si...no tienes de que preocuparte.—Dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.—Yo ya lose todo Kurosaki-san.

En ese momento los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y le miraron asombrado...

* * *

La morena caminaba pensativa hacia la sala comedor, donde se encontraría con sus padres y Ginrei-sama para desayunar, que quería Ukitake con Ichigo? tal vez no sea nada de importancia. Rukia abrió la puerta de la sala encontrándose con la mirada de sus padres y la de su abuelo._ ''A hora que lo pienso esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para saber quien es mi prometido''._

—Siento la tardanza.—Decía la morena mientras iba asentarse al lado de su madre.—

—No te preocupes, te has estado esforzando mucho en las clases.—Dijo Ginrei-sama con algo de orgullo.—

—Muy pronto seras toda una dama, no Byakuya?.—Pregunto Hisana a su marido quien se encontraba entretenido leyendo un periódico.—

—Aunque no creo que andar sin zapatos sea algo de una dama.—Le comento sin ver a su hija, provocando que la morena se sonrojara avergonzada.—

—Etto es que los zapatos me hacían daño.—Dijo con sinceridad esperando que le comprendieran.—

Hisana tomo la mano de su hija y la acaricio.—Te entiendo, pero pronto te acostumbraras.—Le dijo con cariño.—

—Dime Rukia como te trata Kurosaki?.—Pregunto Ginrei mientras bebía una taza de te.—

La morena que justo se había llevado un bocado a la boca, torpemente trago y le contesto.

—Bien no me puedo quejar.—Dijo tratando de parecer algo desinteresada.—

En ese momento Byakuya le miro de reojo y le dijo.-Espero que no te fijes en alguien como el, recuerda que estas comprometida.

Rukia en ese momento se sonrojo y miro hacia su plato avergonzada.

—No le hagas caso Rukia.—Le dijo con cariño Ginrei.—Tu padre solo esta celoso.—Soltó con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Byakuya.—

—Jamas podría fijarme en una estúpida cabeza de toronja...—Susurraba Rukia sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.—

—Dijiste algo hija?.—Pregunto Hisana, mirándole con una sonrisa.—

—N-no...

En ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a Ichigo , quien al entrar hace una reverencia para luego irse a su lugar en la mesa, el cual Rykia no había notado ya que no sabia que el desayunaría con ellos, la morena le miraba cosa que el pelinaranja solo ignoraba, provocando el enojo en la morena.

—Q-que hace Ichigo acá?.-Pregunto Rukia mirándole sorprendida.—

—Rukia no hables con la boca llena.—Le regaño Hisana, provocando que la morena se avergonzara y Ichigo le mirara divertido.—

—Fui invitado por Ginrei-Sama.—Dijo Ichigo sin mirarle.—

—Si lo invite para hablar sobre ti.—Dijo Ginrei, mirando a la morena con una sonrisa.—

—Ho...Que?—Dijo señalándose así misma, _''Oh DIABLOS A HORA ICHIGO SE VENGARA, POR LO DE SU NARIZ''_, pensaba la morena mientras miraba a Ichigo preocupada.—

—Dime Kurosaki-san como han ido las clases con Rukia? —Pregunto Ginrei, mientras tomaba un sorbo de te y miraba a Ichigo.—

En ese momento Rukia mira con los ojos casi salidos de lugar a Ichigo, quien sonríe de lado.

—Aunque a sido un completo desastre.—Reciviendo una mirada matadora de la morena.—Puedo decir que a mejorado.—Dijo este mirando de reojo a la morena.—

—Enserio?—Dijeron madre e hija a la vez, ya que estaban sorprendidas, Rukia por lo que había dicho Ichigo y Hisana al ver que su hija de apoco se convertiría en toda una dama.—

—Si...aunque todavía le faltan algo de sentido común, pero para la fiesta de la dudo que muchos lo noten.—Dijo mientras bebía un trago de su café.—

—Inoue-san es una joven tan carismática,espero que sean buenas amigas.—Decía Hisana con una sonrisa.—

Rukia e Ichigo solo se miraron ''Si,claro''

—Kurosaki que te paso en la nariz?.—Pregunto Byakuya con indiferencia, sin dejar de ver el periódico.—

Ichigo le miro sorprendido.—Esto...me tropecé con uno de esos enanos de jardín.—Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.—

**_''Acaso dijo enanos de jardín...ME ESTA LLAMANDO ENANO DE JARDÍN!''_**

—No debería ser tan distraído.—Dijo Byakuya con su típico tono serio.—Si así es su personalidad, dudo que Rukia llegue a convertirse en una dama con usted enseñándole.

Rukia miro con una se mi sonrisa en sus labios a su padre '_'Acaso le estaba defendiendo'',_ Ichigo por su parte tenia el ceño fruncido por dicho comentario_ ''Acaso dudaba en sus tácticas de enseñanza?''_ Mientras que Hisana miraba divertida a su esposo _''Lo que son los celos de padre''._

—Tengo la suficiente confianza en mis tácticas y en su hija para saber que lo lograra.—dijo Ichigo mirando desafiante al pelinegro.—

—Muy bien.—Dijo Hisana tratando de cambiar el tema.—Cuando te vea tu prometido, en la perfecta dama que te has convertido caerá rendido a tus píes.—Dijo muy animada Hisana,  
recibiendo una mirada de enojo de Byakuya.—

En ese momento Rukia ante la palabra ''Prometido'' recordó lo que tanto quería preguntarles.

—Y quien es mi prometido? —Pregunto mirándolos a todos.—Nunca me han dicho como se llama?

Hisana y Byakuya se miraron sin saber que respondedle, ya que ellos tan poco lo sabían, el único que sabia sobre dicho pretendiente era Ginrei-Sama.

—Me gusta ver que tienes interés en saber quien es.—Dijo Ginrei, con una mueca.—Pero eso te lo diré dentro de poco.

Rukia frunció el ceño.—Cuando? por que no me lo dicen a hora?—Rukia puso cara de espanto.—No me digan que acaso es un vejestorio!

En ese momento Ichigo justo estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su Té pero ante el comentario de la morena, comenzó a toser debido a la risa.

Ginrei solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la morena.

—Es un ''joven'' agradable.—Dijo resaltando la palabra joven.—

La morena solo se quedo callada pensando en como, o quien podría ser?

—Ya termino de desayunar My lady?.—Pregunto Ichigo con el fingido acto que hacia en presencia de los demás.—

Rukia le miro con el ceño fruncido.—No todavía me falta...

—Bien no importa cuanto tiempo pierda comiendo.—Dijo con sarcasmo.—Lo importante es su nutrición.—Comento refiriéndose a su estatura.—

—Pero que considerado.—Comento Hisana divertida, mientras que Byakuya miraba enojado a Ichigo.—

La moren le dio un ultimo mordisco a su Onigiri antes de ver muy molesta al pelinaranja.

—Bien!.—Dijo levantándose.—Si me disculpan debo ir a practicar.—Dijo a regaña dientes mientras caminaba hacia la salida.—

—Fue un gusto.—Dijo Ichigo saliendo detrás de la morena.—

* * *

Durante el camino hacía la sala,ambos caminaban en silencio Rukia delante de el seguida por el pelinaranja tan de cerca, que podría decirse que si la morena se detenía podrían un momento los pasos de Ichigo dejan de escucharse y la morena se voltea para verlo, este se encontraba viéndola con el ceño fruncido, viéndola de arriba abajo como si estuviera analizándola, ''Que diablos le pasaba? estaba actuando muy extraño desde que Ukitake pidió hablar con el...de que abran hablado?'' la morena estaba apunto de reprocharle cuando el pelinaranja se adelanto.

—Ve a buscar otros zapatos.—Ordeno mirándole fijamente.—Le esperare en la sala.—Dijo para luego pasar por su lado, dejando a Rukia confundida.—

_Que diablos había sido todo eso?_

Rukia movió la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando olvidar el raro comportamiento de cierto pelinaranja, para ir hacer lo que el le había a su habitación en busca de un zapato que encajara perfectamente en su pié y no le rompiera la nariz a Ichigo, pero mientras hurgaba en su armario se percato de que en su cama _''La cual hace falta añadir estaba hecha un lío''_ había una carta. Rukia con curiosidad a flor de piel se fue corriendo a ver que contenía aquel sobre color melocotón.

La morena tomo la carta entre sus manos y se sorprendió al ver que no tenia remitente en ninguna parte, así que no le quedo otra que abrirla para verde que trataba, con cuidado la abrió y saco aquel papel el cual era del mismo color que el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido, asombrándose al ver de quien se trataba...

_No se como comenzar...nunca había hecho algo como esto_  
_seguro te debes de sentir extraña y algo molesta tal vez?_  
_pero todo esto que hago es por tu bien..._

_Te preguntaras por que te elegí para mi prometida'?_  
_Por que desde la primera vez que te vi sin saberlo_  
_supe que eras perfecta para mi._  
_Solo se paciente..._

_Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver._

_ prometido..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y que tal quedo? espero sus reviews!**

**Pásense por mi pagina de Facebook.**

Pon 'Me Gusta' si amas el anime 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Sentir.**

Rukia se quedo mirando ese papel entre sus manos, aquel que escribió aquella carta era su prometido? ¿Que debería hacer? y como es eso de ''desde la primera vez que te vi sin saberlo, supe que eras perfecta para mi.'' acaso el la conocía? quien era?

Frustrada la morena se recostó en su cama, esto del prometido y las clases la estaban agobiando, pero todo era por el honor de un Kuchiki, lo único que quería era ver en los ojos de su padre algo de aceptación y orgullo, cueste lo que cueste lo lograría! pensó animada mientras doblaba la carta y la apoyaba en su pecho cerrando los ojos para tener un momento de tranquilidad pero como si dios le hubiera escuchado, su celular comenzó a sonar, con desgano se arrastro asta su mesita de luz y contento la llamada sin mirar.

—Hola?

—RUKIA! —Le grito una voz femenina muy emocionada.—

Rukia tuvo que alejar su celular de la oreja debido al escándalo, no cabía dudas era Riruka.

—Por que tanto escándalo?

—Como que por que tanto escándalo? —Le regaño.— Acaso una amiga no puede llamar a su otra amiga, como estas? ya conociste a tu prometido? NO ME DIGAS QUE ERA COMO CHRISTIAN! —Gritaba llena de alegría.—

—Hey quien es Christian? —Pregunto una voz masculina en el mismo lugar que Riruka.—

—Kaien! —Dijo Rukia sorprendida, ya que hacia tiempo de que no oía su hermosa voz...pero por alguna extraña razón no le había causado la misma sensación que antes.—

—Hey Kuchiki como estas? —Dijo Kaien con tono pícaro.— Es verdad que te comprometieron?

—Bueno este...—Decía nerviosa la morena.—

—Y quien es ese tal Christian? —Preguntaba confundido.—

Riruka y Rukia en ese momento se sonrojaron.

—Este...—Decía nerviosa la morena.—

—Ash ya Kaien no seas tan molesto Tsk...—Le grito la pelirosa al moreno.— Hey Rukia...como es que todavía no lo conoces?

—Bueno...—Decía dudosa.—Me mando una carta.

— Con tanta tecnología y te manda una carta? —Decía Kaien con sarcasmo.—

—Oye aunque no lo creas a las chicas les gustan esas cosas! —Le grito Riruka al moreno.— Y que decía?

—Que todo esto es por mi bien...y que el ya me conocía.—Decía la morena mientras se tiraba en su cama.—

En ese momento un grito se escucho, era tan fuerte que la morena se tuvo que sacar el teléfono de la oreja.

—Que diablos! —Dijo Rukia asustada.—

—Kya esto es tan romántico! —Decia una muy feliz Riruka, mientras que Kaien le miraba asustado.—

—Lo se.—Decía la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.—

—Que tiene eso de romántico? —Pregunto Kaien sin entender.— Se casara con un desconocido! acaso están mal de la cabeza?

—Creo que alguien esta celoso.—Canturreaba Riruka, logrando que Rukia riera y Kaien le mirara enfadado.—

—Lo que digo es que puede ser un desgraciado, como tus padres permiten esto? —Decía Kaien preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.—

—Es alguien que eligió Gin rei-Sama, si el lo eligió no creo que sea una mala persona. —Le aseguro Rukia muy decidida, su abuelo jamas la dejaría en malas manos.—

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo que provenía desde el otro cuarto de Rukia.

—Oigan me tengo que ir.

—Esta bien, pero luego llámanos! —Le pidió Riruka ya que extrañaba a su enana amiga.— Te extrañamos!

—Si conoces a tu prometido y es un maldito, avísame y me encargare de el! —Le pidió Kaien mientras una sonrisa tenebrosa aparecía en su rostro.—

—C-claro.—Decía Rukia nerviosa.—Bye-Bye! —Dijo antes de colgar.—

* * *

En el departamento de Riruka.

Riruka suspiro y Kaien le miro con una ceja levantada.

—Que te pasa? —Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—

—Como envidio a Rukia.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—Quien sabe como sera su prometido...debe ser super guapo.—Decía con estrellitas en los ojos.—

—Tsk...y si es un viejo pervertido, me encargare de hacerle sufrir!.—Decía Kaien mientras levantaba el puño amenazante.—

Riruka sonrió.—Claro que no, el abuelo de Rukia no creo que le aria algo así...esto es tan romántico!—Dijo con un gritito.—

Kaien se tapo los oídos.—Puedes dejar de hacer ESO! —Le grito lo ultimo enojado.—Como le puedes llamar a eso ''romántico''

—Por que lo es!—Le grito enojada.—Tu eres hombre jamas lo entenderías!

—Gracias a kami.—Murmuro aliviado.—

—Que dijiste? —Le grito Riruka mirándole feroz.—

—Q...que...quien es Christian? —Le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.—

En ese momento la pelirosa se dio la vuelta, para que no notara sus mejillas coloradas.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.—Decía mientras caminaba apurada hacia la puerta.—

—Oye!—Le seguía Kaien por detrás.—Quien es?

—Ves el libro que esta en el sofá.—Le decía mientras abría la puerta.—Léelo! —Le grito lo ultimo antes de salir de allí como un cohete dejando a Kaien sorprendido.—

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinaranja, se encontraba en su cuarto caminando de un lado al otro, buscando quien sabe que, ya que por la preocupación en su rostro parecía que era algo muy, pero muy importante. Ichigo se agacho y busco debajo de su cama encontrando lo que tanto anhelaba, una caja de color marrón, entre sus manos la tomo para luego abrirla con cuidado, adentro se podían ver muchas cosas como, fotos de su familia y uno que otra pertenencia pero lo que mas le llamo su atención era aquel amuleto, con cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo quedo viendo, aquel amuleto que le pertenecía a su madre según ella decía ''Era de buena suerte''.

—Esa enana lo necesita mas que yo.—Susurro Ichigo mientras guardaba la caja en su lugar, para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, acaso estaba preocupado por esa enana mandona?. —

En ese momento la conversación que había tenido con Ukitake con anterioridad le llego a la mente...

**FlashBack.**

_—Ginrei-sama me a hablado mucho de ti.—Comentaba el peliblanco con una sincera sonrisa.—_

_—Espero que para bien.—Decía algo curioso sobre lo que el peliblanco tuviera que hablar de el.—_

_En ese momento Ukitake esbozo una enorme sonrisa.—Claro que si...no tienes de que preocuparte.—Dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.—Yo ya lose todo Kurosaki-san._

_En ese momento los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y le miraron asombrado..._

_—No se de que esta hablando? —Dijo dudoso el pelinaranja.—_

_—Se cuales son tus intenciones.—Le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.—_

_—Mis intenciones? —Dijo Ichigo pensativo.—Ilustreme._

_—Se que has venido a enseñarle modales a Kuchiki-san...pero hay algo que no me gusta.—Comentaba Ukitake mirándole amablemente.—_

_—Que cosa? —Pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja.—_

_Ukitake se rasco la cabeza.—Como la miras...—Dijo mientras fruncía los ojos.—Parecen muy cercanos.—Insinuándole.—_

_—Pero...de que esta hablando? —Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.—_

_—Hablo de que si a ti te gusta Kuchiki-san?—Le pregunto viéndole fijamente.—Contesta con sinceridad._

_Ichigo se le quedo viendo pensativo, a que quería llegar con eso?_

_—Rukia, solo es mi alumna, nada mas.—Dijo Ichigo con seguridad.—_

_—Muy bien. —Dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.—Estaba preocupado en vano.—Decía suspirando aliviado.—_

_—Por que estaba preocupado? —Dijo Ichigo extrañado por el comportamiento del peliblanco.—_

_—Te lo diré, pero que quede entre nosotros —Dijo viendo como Ichigo asentía con la cabeza.—Veras Gin rei-Sama me a contado sobre el prometido de Kuchiki-san.—Decía mientras Ichigo le miraba atento.—Y temía que alguno de ustedes dos no se...se enamoraran, lo cual traería problemas ya que Kuchiki-san esta comprometida.—Contaba el peliblanco.—Y como veo que pareces una buena persona, no me gustaría ver sufrir a un jovencito como tu.—Le dijo con sinceridad.—_

_—No se preocupe.—Le dijo Ichigo con una de sus sonrisas.—Jamas podría fijarme en una enana mandona...—Susurro por lo bajo.—_

_—Que dijo?_

_—Dije que...sus preocupaciones son en vano...mi relación con la es solo de Profesor y Alumna.—Le explico tratando de tranquilizar al peliblanco.—_

_Ukitake suspiro.—Si es así, entonces muchas suerte! —Le dijo mientras levantaba el puño dándole animo.—_

**Fin FlashBack.**

—Solo me preocupo por ella...por que es mi alumna.—Se decía así mismo tratando de convencerse.—Nada mas!

* * *

Habitación de Rukia...

Sus amigos si que estaban locos y eran extraños, pero en el fondo eran muy buenas personas y solo querían lo mejor para ella, con ese pensamiento salio de su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver quien estaba en el pasillo su sonrisa se borro trasformándose en preocupación.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**dichela, ,Paula**  
**Mery-chan,daniela rukia ,maxuel95 ,Yampier,marylu Rguez**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no sabia como continuarlo...**

**Se me ocurrió esto así que Aleluya jajaja**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo...**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**PD: Pásense por mis otros Fic.**

**Hi My Sweethear y Loving Rukia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo catorce malos entendidos.**

Habitación de Rukia...

Sus amigos si que estaban locos y eran extraños, pero en el fondo eran muy buenas personas y solo querían lo mejor para ella, con ese pensamiento salio de su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver quien estaba en el pasillo su sonrisa se borro trasformándose en preocupación.

—Grimmjow! —Exclamo la morena sorprendida al ver al peliazul en ese estado.—

Grimmjow tenia el cabello algo revuelto debajo de una gorra y en su rostro se podía ver un enorme moretón en su ojo izquierdo.

—Tsk que molesta. —Dijo este mientras comenzaba a caminar.—

Pero en ese momento Rukia le tomo del brazo impidiendo que el se marchara, aunque Rukia pareciera enana y débil tenia mucha fuerza, debido a que desde pequeña le habían enseñado Karate y diferentes técnicas de defensa.

Grmmjow se volteo y la miro molesto, pero antes de que dijera una palabra la morena le grito.

—Eres un idiota?

Grimmjow se le quedo mirando con cara de sorprendido.

—Que?

—Tan grandullón que pareces.—Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.—Y alguien te a dejado un moretón.

—Ese no es problema tuyo.—Le grito enfadado, ya que tenia algo de razón.—

—Y por que usas esa gorra? —Pregunto la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.—

—Y tu por que usas ese vestido? —Le devolvió.—Acaso no son las mujeres las que devén usarlos? —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.—

Rukia le miro apretando los puños.

—Tsk,acaso buscas hacerme enojar? Quieres que te empareje el otro ojo! —Le grito enojada.—

—Deja de ser tan escandalosa! —Le susurro Grimmjow.—No quiero que Ginrei-sama...

—No quieres que mi abuelo que? —Dijo la morena susurrando.—

—Tsk...no quiero que el viejo se preocupe.—Dijo mientras miraba para el otro lado.—

Rukia se le quedo viendo fijamente durante unos segundos antes de tomarlo del brazo.

—Que te pasa! —Gritaba el peliazul.—

La morena solo ignoro su griterío y lo arrastro asta su acuarto...

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto un joven pelinaranja se encontraba caminando hacia el salón de costura, ya faltaba poco para el día del cumpleaños de la y Rukia necesitaría de un vestido...y conociendo los extraños gustos de la enana seguro elejiria uno con estampados de conejos y seria el hazme reír de la fiesta. Ichigo entro a la sala de costura sin tocar, ya que conocía a Uryu desde que había llegado a esa mansión y a este mismo ya no le importaba los malos modales de su compañero, aunque era algo irónico ya que el enseñaba modales.

Ichigo entro al cuarto, viendo a Uryu quien se encontraba guardando un vestido en una caja.

—Que quieres? —Dijo con tono molesto.—

—De vez en cuando no es malo ser algo amable. —Le soltó con sarcasmo Ichigo.—

—Bien...que se te ofrece? —Le contesto mirándole con una ceja levantada.—

—Tsk un vestido.

Uryu dejo lo que estaba haciendo y le miro divertido.

—Jamas pensé que este día llegaría, así que has decidido salir del closed Kurosaki? —Le soltó con tono burlón.—

Ichigo solo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya quisieras.—Dijo ganandose una mirada gélida.—Es para la .

—Y por que no viene ella misma? —Cuestiono.—

—Por que no confió en su buen gusto.—Dijo con el ceño fruncido.—

—Bien, creo que se cual seria el perfecto para la .—Dijo Uryu emocionado mientras corría hacia uno de los armarios.—

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron escuchar.

—Pase.—Grito Uryu mientras que le entregaba a Ichigo unos vestido para seguir buscando el indicado.—

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello rojizo, la misma tenia un vestido floreado el cual dejaba ver su buena delantera, la chica al ver al pelinaranja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Kurosaki-kun, no esperaba verte aquí.—Dijo con su típico tono infantil.—

Ichigo en ese momento se volteo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Orihime.—

—Enserio?—Pregunto con sarcasmo.—Que raro por que yo trabajo aquí.

En ese momento la joven sonrió.

—Siempre tan gracioso.

— .—Dijo Uryu.—Perdone su mal carácter, acá tengo su vestido.—Dijo Uryu mientras le entregaba una enorme caja la cual tenia un enorme moño rojo.—

—Perfecto.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—Gracias, mi padre luego te mandara el cheque.

—Ishida luego me mandas lo que te pedí, tengo cosas que hacer.—Dijo Ichigo apunto de salir por la puerta.—

—Oh Kurosaki-kun deja que te aompañe.—Pidio con tono amable Inoue.—Asta pronto Ishida-san.—Se despidió con una sonrisa dejándolo sonrojado.—

Ichigo comenzó a caminar ignorando a Inoue quien venia atrás de el con su caja.

—Kurosaki-kun podrías ser mas amable sabes.

Este solo la ignoro.

—Enserio crees que Kuchiki-san lograra ser una dama en mi fiesta.—Dijo Inoue con malicia, logrando que Ichigo se detuviera quedando a unos pasos delante de ella.—Muchas cosas pueden pasar ese día...

—Que quieres decir? —Pregunto sin verle.—

—Solo digo que debe estar preparada...—Dijo sonriendo.—Ya sabes lo que dicen, aunque el elefante se vista de tela, elefante se queda.

Ichigo se volteo y le miro con una sonrisa de costado.

—La frase es ''aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda''—Le corrigió, dejándola colorada de la vergüenza.—Antes de decir cosas sin sentido, le aconsejo que baya a practicar mas sus monólogos.—Dijo esto ultimo mirándole fijamente, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.—

Orihime se quedo allí parada llena de vergüenza.

—No importa lo que me digas Kurosaki-Kun, seras mío, MIO! —Le grito.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto Rukia había obligado a Grimmjow a entrar a su cuarto y luego de un largo rato de bromas por parte del peliazul como ''Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí?'' la morena a hora se encontraba tratando de ocultarle el ojo morado que tenia en el rostro.

—Quédate quieto idiota.—Le regaño, mientras le aplicaba una base de maquillaje.—

—Tsk, enserio funcionara? —Pregunto algo nervioso, ya que la morena se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, peor esta al parecer no lo tenia en cuenta.—

—Claro que sí, tal vez no sea muy buena maquillando.—Se justifico.—Pero mi amiga me a enseñado.

—Le dices a alguien de esto y estas muerta!

—Aja claro.—Le ignoro mientras tomaba un pequeño pincel y se agachaba para pasarle por su parpado.—Dime a quien irritaste para que te dejaran así?

—Por que piensas que tuve que ''irritar'' a alguien? —Pregunto abriendo el otro ojo.—

—No se, sera por tu actitud ''Me importa una mierda'' .—Dijo con sarcasmo, logrando que el peliazul soltara una sonrisa.—

—Aunque no lo creas fue un accidente...

—Un accidente? —Dijo Rukia mirándole con el ceño fruncido.—

—Unos idiotas se burlaron de mi por mi cabello azul y una cosa llevo a la otra...y nos terminamos peleando...aunque almenos me sirvio para desahogarme.—Dijo con una mueca de costado.—

Rukia le miro extrañada.

—Acaso eres masoquista? —Pregunto mientras alejaba el pincel de su rostro.—

—No lo entenderías.—Le dijo el peliazul.—Ya terminaste?

—No solo falta un poco.—Dijo la morena mientras le cubría con otra base.—Así que puedes contarme.

—Tsk...no lo entenderías.

—Y como sabes si lo entenderé o no, si no me lo cuentas?

—Bien! te lo contare.—Dijo resignado ''Pero que molesta'' pensaba aunque en el fondo quería desahogarse con alguien. — Mi padre me detesta.

—Como puedes decir eso.—Le regaño Rukia.—Los padres aunque aveces sean duros, molestos e irritantes muy en el fondo aman a sus hijos.

—Bonito discurso...pero no cuando eres un bastardo.—Soltó sorprendiendo a Rukia, quien se quedo muda sin saber que decir.—Debido a eso muchas cosas me a quitado, pero no quiero que me quite mi sueño.

—Tu sueño?

—Siempre me ves aca practicando, nunca as pensado por que no lo hago en mi casa? —Le pregunto abriendo un ojo.—

—Ya entiendo...—Dijo algo apenada ''Así que Grimmjow es como es, por eso''—Pero tal vez si lo hablaras con tu padre el...

—Hablar? el no entiende de palabras.—Dijo molesto apretando los puños.—El ara todo lo imposible con tal de que deje la música y me concentre en su estúpida empresa.

—A hora entiendo por que eres tan malhumorado.—Dijo Rukia mientras terminaba.—

Grimmjow solo bufo molesto.

—Pero si es lo que amas, debes luchar por ello.—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa '' ya que ella tan bien había luchado por su sueño, y a hora tenia una galería de arte''.—Tal vez a los demás no les agrade, pero es tu sueño, no de ellos.—Le dijo regalando le una sonrisa, la cual logro que el peliazul se sonrojara levemente.—Listo! —Dijo mientras le pasaba un espejo.—Que tal?

—Nada mal.—Dijo el peliazul mirándose, el ojo morado ya había desaparecido.—

—De nada.—Dijo Rukia con sarcasmo.—

Rukia se agacho y tomo los pinceles y maquillaje que había utilizado con todo en mano se levanto sin darse cuenta que en el piso había otro pincel, la morena sin ver lo piso, Grimmjow con gran agilidad logro atraparla entre sus brazos logrando que ambos se calleran en la cama, dejándolos ver en una pose muy comprometedora, ya que Rukia se encontraba encima del peliazul y este tenia sus manos en la cintura de la morena, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Ichigo con cara de asesino.

—Esto...no es lo que parece...—Decía nerviosa Rukia, mientras veía como Ichigo se acercaba muy serio hacia ellos.—

Ichigo se acerco asta ellos y tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos, para luego bajarla al piso y acercarse al peliazul con una mirada asesina.

—Kurosaki...esto no...—Se trataba de explicar el peliazul.—

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue como el puño de Ichigo se estampo contra el ojo derecho de Grimmjow.

—Diablos.—Dijo la morena mientras se pegaba la mano contra su frente.—A hora tendré que arreglarle el otro ojo!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**dichela,maxuel95 ,marylu Rguez,ichiruki4ever.n.m , ,FrikiHimechan , ,Rukia inlove , Yampier **

**Creo que me quedo gracioso, jaja bueno a mi me gusto**

**espero les haya gustado por que a hora ya no tengo mas IDEAS!**

**así que seguro me tardare para el siguiente**

**Pasense por mis otros fics!**

**Hi My Sweetheart! y Loving Rukia**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
